


In A Pretty How Town

by frenzy (memogorgon)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Kid Fic, M/M, Small Towns, alternative universe, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memogorgon/pseuds/frenzy
Summary: Отец-одиночка Фрэнк Айеро переезжает с сыном в новый город. Все вокруг приветливы, но мэр Джерард Уэй – объективно слишком хорош, чтобы быть настоящим.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/gifts), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/gifts).
  * A translation of [In A Pretty How Town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854437) by [fleurdeliser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdeliser/pseuds/fleurdeliser), [tuesdaysgone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaysgone/pseuds/tuesdaysgone). 



> Можете найти в Твиттере настоящих @FrankIeroCPA и @MayorGWay :D  
> Беты [AnyaLS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaLS) и [Бакличка (Ficbook)](https://ficbook.net/authors/480906).

@FrankIeroCPA: Ну что, Пайнхерст, погнали!

– Ма. Да, ма. Вчера мы познакомились с учительницей Дэмиана. Думаю, она очень хорошая. Район неплохой. Соседи, кажется, тоже ничего. Только вот местный парк – полный отстой.

– А что не так с парком? – через динамик Фрэнк слышит, как мама делает глоток кофе, и чайная ложечка звонко стукается о кружку. А почему, кстати, он сам не пьет кофе? Ах да, еще не успел заехать в супермаркет.

– Он такой грязный, мам. Мусор повсюду, корни торчат из земли. Мне казалось, в этом районе живет много детей, хотя, может, они просто гуляют в другом месте.

– Как жаль, – отвечает она. – Знаешь, что тебе надо сделать? Напиши твит вашему мэру. Это же так называется?

– Ага, твит, – подтверждает Фрэнк.

– Я слышала, что он поддерживает связь с жителями, отвечает на вопросы и правда помогает, если кому-то нужно его содействие, – говорит мама.

– Это парк на окраине города. Уверен, что ему до него нет дела.

– Ну, не узнаешь, пока не спросишь, – парирует она.

Фрэнк улыбается.

– Может, если не забуду. Ты же приедешь в субботу? Поможешь занять мартышонка, пока я буду разбирать коробки?

– Конечно, милый.

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay, парку на пересечении Шерман и Тейт не помешало бы немного внимания. Сплошной мусор и ошметки. С сыном там не погуляешь.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA, я разберусь. Может, устроим субботник? Подпишусь на вас, чтобы вы могли отправить мне свой имейл в личном сообщении. Буду держать в курсе.

Фрэнк удивлен, что на его твит, отправленный в воскресенье, отвечают в течение пары часов. К тому же, к обеду следующего дня он действительно получает обещанное электронное письмо с указанием времени в субботу через неделю и небольшим списком участников.

– Должно быть, его люди позаботились, – бормочет Фрэнк. Он, правда, не уверен, есть ли вообще у мэра маленького городка «свои люди», но, с другой стороны, это же Джерси, тут у всех есть люди.

Письмо заканчивается словами: «Если хочешь, приводи сына и бери любой инвентарь, который нам может пригодиться». Фрэнк вообще-то планировал в те выходные закончить разбор вещей, но раз уж он начал эту заварушку, надо, черт возьми, идти до конца.

Когда его мать приезжает субботним утром с пугающим количеством пластиковых контейнеров, Фрэнк усаживает Дэмиана играть в Xbox в гостиной и ведет женщину в сторону кухни.

– Ты была права, этот мэр мне действительно ответил, – говорит он, наблюдая, как мама наводит порядок в его шкафчиках. 

– Я же говорила, что слышала о нем много хорошего. Он очень активно участвует в жизни города, – самодовольно отвечает она, на что Фрэнк закатывает глаза и продолжает:

– Ага, он прислал целый план и все такое. Похоже, у нас будет субботник на следующей неделе. Он быстро реагирует, с этим я соглашусь.

– Как дела у тебя в офисе, милый? – спрашивает мама.

– Неплохо. Раз я арендовал помещение с мебелью, мне нужно было только установить необходимое оборудование. Ниже по улице есть офис по ремонту компьютеров, там работает один отзывчивый парень, он помог мне все подсоединить.

– Это хорошо. Знаю, что все эти компьютерные дела тебя иногда расстраивают.

– Не иногда, а постоянно, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Ну, в общем, этот парень милый и хорошо во всем этом разбирается. Между прочим, все, кого я тут встречал, очень милые. Маленькие города такие странные.

– Насколько он милый? – протягивает женщина, разворачиваясь к нему лицом с банкой консервированной кукурузы в руках.

– Ма-а, – стонет Фрэнк. – Не _настолько_ милый. Я же говорил, что не собираюсь больше ни с кем встречаться после того фиаско с Нейтом.

– Фрэнки, ты заслуживаешь… – начинает она, драматично вздохнув.

– Да, мам. Но сейчас я хочу сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы успешно осесть в этом городе с Дэмианом. Может быть, _может быть_ , однажды я попробую снова. Но точно не сейчас, – уверенно заканчивает он, в ответ на что мама немного встряхивает прической и говорит:

– Ну хорошо, давай, ты же хотел сегодня распаковать вещи Дэмиана, пока я его отвлекаю. Мы будем внизу.

Фрэнк заливает кофе в термо-кружку и поднимается наверх. Он раскрывает двери шкафа в небольшой комнате под крышей и начинает распаковывать коробки с вещами Дэмиана. На каждую коробку наклеены заметки, исписанные корявым почерком второклассника, чему Фрэнк не может не улыбнуться. Дэмиан – жуткий барахольщик, в точности как он сам, и от этого Фрэнку хочется смеяться, ведь они не кровные родственники.

Подумать только, еще шесть лет назад он и представить не мог, что его жизнь так повернется. Не ожидал, что у него появится ребенок, что он станет бухгалтером или что переедет в, мать вашу, Пайнхерст. Но его сводная сестра была далеко не в состоянии заботиться о сыне, так что его мать и отчим оформили опеку над Дэмианом. А потом у отчима случился сердечный приступ. Мама не смогла бы заботиться о малыше и ослабленном муже одновременно, так что Фрэнк пришел на помощь. И это стало лучшим решением в его жизни.

Это сейчас он так считает, думает парень, улыбаясь и закидывая очередную игрушку в контейнер для хранения, расположенный в новом книжном шкафчике Дэмиана прямиком из Икеи. А вот тогда, в прошлом, он был не особо в этом уверен. Но он буквально единственный отец, которого знал Дэмиан. А Кэрри из себя скорее тетя, чем мама, когда приезжает навестить их, что бывает довольно редко. А теперь, видимо, будет еще реже, раз он переехал из Ньюарка, оставив вдали отчима и его сторону семьи Кэрри. Он спрашивал их мнение, потому что ему важно, чтобы они участвовали в жизни мальчика, но бабушка и дед Дэмиана только обрадовались, что Фрэнк хочет увезти его в более безопасный, тихий город. А Кэрри лишь ответила: «Как хочешь, Фрэнки. Я буду иногда приезжать в гости с Линдой и отцом».

– Надеюсь, мусор и ветки – самое худшее, с чем мы тут столкнемся… – бормочет Фрэнк, скорчив рожицу фигурке Джокера, прежде чем закинуть ее в контейнер следом за Железным Человеком. Дэмиан, наверное, позже отчитает его за то, что Фрэнк не разделил Мстителей от компашки Бэтмена. Честно говоря, Фрэнк так делает специально. Дэмиан – настоящий гик, и очень придирчив ко всему, что касается его интересов. Фрэнк это просто обожает. А еще он обожает лекции, которые ему читает Дэмиан на все эти гиковские темы, как будто Фрэнк и сам этого не знает. Очень забавно, однако, слушать сокращенные, по-детски непосредственные рассказы мальчика.

Фрэнк встряхивает головой и продолжает разбор вещей с новой силой. Если закончит с комнатой Дэмиана до обеда, может перейти к своей коллекции DVD дисков. Может, сводит маму и Дэмиана в то небольшое кафе рядом с полицейским участком. 

Фрэнк направляется в свою комнату за док-станцией для iPod. С музыкой работа пойдет быстрее. Действительно, вскоре ему удается все разобрать, после чего Фрэнк спускается вниз.

– Кто тут хочет вегетарианский бургер? – спрашивает он, наблюдая, как Дэмиан сохраняет игру, прежде чем развернуться к нему лицом.

– Я!

– Кто такой «я»? – спрашивает он, накидывая плед на голову мальчика, сидящего в кресле. – Никого тут не вижу. Ма, у нас что, призрак завелся?

Хихиканье приглушено пледом, но все равно звучит по-детски звонко. Мама высовывается из кухни и отвечает:

– Если и завелся, то точно кто-то веселый.

– Самый лучший, – радостно отвечает Фрэнк. – Вставай, мартышонок. Отправимся за едой.

Дэмиан стягивает с головы плед, и они выходят к машине. Переезд сюда был довольно сложным, но Фрэнку кажется, что он об этом точно не пожалеет.

@MayorGWay: Сегодня субботник по уборке парка Шерман! Если у вас есть время, присоединяйтесь к нам!

Гараж Фрэнка еще не настолько организован, как ему бы того хотелось, так что утром перед субботником он пакует садовые перчатки для них двоих, крепкие мешки для мусора и какие-то инструменты для прополки, надеясь, что кто-то другой принесет подходящую для уборки парка тяжелую артиллерию. Фрэнк проверяет, что Дэмиан намазан достаточным количеством солнцезащитного крема, после чего они направляются вниз по улице.

Дэмиан в восторге – Фрэнк еще ни разу не встречал ребенка, которому бы не нравилось копаться в грязи, так что он ненароком задумывается о небольшом огороде на заднем дворе, который можно будет разбить следующим летом. Забывшись, он пугается, когда резкое «Привет!» вырывает его из собственных мыслей.

– Привет! – отвечает Фрэнк, поворачиваясь на звук голоса.

– Я Джерард, мэр города. Так рад, что вы смогли прийти сегодня. Остальные еще подтягиваются, но инструменты мы складываем вон там, рядом с детской площадкой. Ты же Фрэнк, да? Выглядишь совсем как на аватарке. На юзерпике. Да.

– Привет, мэр Уэй. Я Фрэнк, ага, а это Дэмиан.

Сам мэр не похож на себя с юзерпика. Вместо жилетки и галстука на нем надеты футболка с логотипом Iron Maiden, а его черные волосы кажутся еще более растрепанными с парой седых прядок, бросающихся Фрэнку в глаза.

– Очень рад с вами познакомиться! – отвечает мэр Уэй и наклоняется, чтобы пожать руку Дэмиану. – Тебе нравятся комиксы, Дэмиан?

Дэмиан корчит рожицу в стиле «ну еще бы», и Фрэнк щиплет его за ухо. 

– Просто обожаю. Но меня назвали не в честь Робина. Мама назвала меня так в честь мальчика из фильма, который папа не разрешает смотреть.

– Я тогда еще не был активным участником процесса, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Я бы, наверное, выбрал что-то более традиционное. Хотя, признаться, «Фрэнк Айеро Четвертый» звучит как-то слишком.

– Да, пожалуй, – соглашается мэр Уэй, слегка склонив голову на бок – точно так же, как делают другие, когда слышат обрывки истории их семьи. Фрэнку не особо хочется сейчас заполнять пробелы. Дэмиан знает свое прошлое, но есть определенные моменты, о которых любопытные взрослые часто хотят узнать как можно больше деталей… Фрэнку правда не хочется говорить об этом в парке. – Что ж, – радостно продолжает мэр, – миссис Питерс вон там, она отвечает за распределение по группам. Меня она, наверное, заставит подбирать мусор, потому что я и растения – вещи несовместимые, но если услышите, как я зову Бэтмена и Робина, бегите ко мне на помощь, хорошо?

– Хорошо! – с энтузиазмом отвечает Дэмиан. Фрэнк не разделяет его радости. Мужчина кажется каким-то слишком хорошим. Не может же он правда быть таким.

Субботник, в конце концов, проходит довольно весело. Кто-то из горожан тоже пришел с детьми, так что Дэмиану удается завести пару друзей, пока Фрэнк болтает с их родителями. Однажды он чуть не напечатал визитки со словами «Одинокий отец, бухгалтер с татуировками», чтобы протолкнуться сквозь неловкости новых знакомств, но люди в этом городе, кажется, довольно прогрессивные и спокойные. По крайней мере, те, кого он успел повстречать, не суют свой нос не в свое дело. Рэй, тот самый крутой компьютерный мастер, заявляется пару часов спустя с пачкой пончиков и пикапом, кузов которого заполнен удобрением.

Фрэнк старается по возможности избегать мэра. При нем ему становится как-то некомфортно. К тому же, мэр совершенно несправедливо привлекателен. Фрэнк уже видел его фото с юзерпика. Он готовился к «миловидному», но столкнулся с куда большим.

Ближе к обеду Дэмиан начинает капризничать, и, хотя он уже слишком взрослый для сон-часа, Фрэнк все равно решает, что пора отправляться домой. К счастью, субботник уже подходит к концу – последнюю партию мусора загружают в кузов машины Рэя.

– Спасибо, что все тут организовал, – Фрэнк обращается к мэру Уэю, направляясь к выходу. Тот улыбается в ответ:

– Это моя работа. Надеюсь, парком снова будут пользоваться.

– Мы с сыном точно будем, – говорит Фрэнк, тоже улыбаясь. – В Ньюарке в пешей доступности не было никаких безопасных мест, где можно было бы гулять с ребенком.

– Надеюсь, в Пайнхерсте вам понравится, – отвечает мэр.

– Спасибо, – благодарит его Фрэнк, после чего они с Дэмианом начинают шагать в сторону дома.

– Пока, Робин, – мэр кричит в след Дэмиану, и тот оборачивается, чтобы энергично помахать на прощание.

Фрэнк закатывает глаза. Чувак определенно один из тех молодых политиков, что пытаются пробиться вперед. Фрэнк, к сожалению, знает о таких парнях больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Он занимается бухгалтерским делом уже несколько лет. Стоит ему найти что-то необычное в их счетах, как начинаются отмазки типа «ох, как жаль, я, наверное, забыл, какая ужасная промашка», как будто Фрэнк совсем тупой. Он даже встречался с одним из таких. Это было ошибкой. Фрэнк оберегает свою личную жизнь, но он не скрывает свою ориентацию – вот уже как лет десять. После такой неудачи Фрэнк решил завязать с отношениями. Он ни за что не хотел бы снова пройти через что-то подобное. Тем более – провести через это своего сына.

Дэмиан трещит без остановки про всех, с кем познакомился в парке, вплоть до конца обеда. Потом Фрэнк отправляет его наверх поиграть в своей комнате, а сам продолжает заниматься домом. Он решает проверить Твиттер лишь несколько часов спустя.

@MayorGWay: Спасибо всем, кто помогал на субботнике в парке Шерман! Особенно @FrankIeroCPA – за то, что сообщил мне о проблеме и присоединился к нам сегодня!

После твита мэра на Фрэнка подписывается несколько человек. Клиентов у него пока достаточно, но сейчас не сезон, поэтому он в основном занимается финансовым планированием. Ему приходится самому обращаться к людям и делать звонки с коммерческими предложениями. Не то что бы это Фрэнку совсем не нравилось – по крайней мере, это приносит хоть какие-то плоды. Он старается писать больше твитов на тему бизнеса. Получается так себе. Рассказывать о своей работе как-то странно, потому что люди либо не понимают того, что он делает, либо побаиваются. Но Фрэнк продолжает пытаться, обычно используя отсылки к известным песням.

Рэй приглашает его вступить в местную ассоциацию частных предпринимателей, в которую он сам входит, и Фрэнк решает, что это неплохой способ завести новые знакомства с горожанами и немного себя разрекламировать. 

Начинается учебный год, и, пока погода еще не испортилась, Фрэнк каждое утро отводит Дэмиана пешком. Привычка полезная, хоть Дэмиан и болтает всю дорогу без остановки. Это нормально, так всегда и было. В своих отчетах классная руководительница из старой школы часто писала, что «Дэмиан отлично справляется и всегда старается в школе, но ему нужно научиться говорить только тогда, когда ему дают слово».

Ассоциация предпринимателей собирается в среду вечером. Фрэнк оставляет Дэмиана у его друга Скотта ниже по улице – Скотт и его родители были одними из первых соседей, с кем они познакомились, и Фрэнк очень рад, что они оказались приличными людьми – и направляется в центр города. Иногда он заходит за стаканчиком кофе по пути. В ассоциации почти все, кроме него и Рэя, люди в возрасте, и между ними всеми, кажется, ведется шуточная конкуренция за то, кто сможет получить больший процент прибыли за квартал. Слушать, как они поливают друг друга матом, просто уморительно.

Фрэнк зевает. День был длинный, к тому же, полночи ему снились кошмары. Это случается уже не так часто, но когда он все же видит плохие сны, они все просто ужасны. Сегодня ему точно нужен кофе. Он берет стаканчик на вынос и направляется в сторону компьютерного магазина, где проходит собрание на этой неделе. Фрэнк проходит в служебное помещение и садится на свободный стул. Он попивает свой кофе и время от времени моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать внимание на том, что говорит Бен, их президент, владелец цветочного магазина. Айеро делает глубокий вдох, а затем – медленно выдыхает. Бен спрашивает его… о чем-то. Все, что он слышит – «Тебя это устроит, Фрэнк?» 

– Конечно, да. Я не против, – отвечает он, надеясь, что подобрал верный ответ. 

Он наклоняется к Рэю во время следующего перерыва и шепчет:

– На что я только что согласился?

– Руководить комитетом по подготовке Осеннего фестиваля вместе с Джерардом, – шепотом отвечает Рэй.

– Черт, правда? – переспрашивает Фрэнк, что явно веселит Рэя.

– Ага, – отвечает тот. – Он у нас празднуется круче, чем Рождество. У Джерарда подготовлена целая речь, которую он любит втирать людям, что государство не должно продвигать религию, поэтому нет смысла строить самое большое празднество в году вокруг религиозного праздника.

– Ненавижу Рождество, – бормочет Фрэнк, на что Рэй смеется в ответ.

– Вы с Джерардом станете отличной командой.

– Наверное, – шепчет Фрэнк таким тоном, чтобы показалось, будто он и правда в это верит.

Фрэнк допивает свой кофе как раз тогда, когда Бен заканчивает последний пункт из повестки дня, а остальные члены ассоциации начинают двигать свои стулья и прощаться друг с другом. Фрэнк идет в сторону дома, размышляя, не влез ли он во что-то, что принесет ему только проблемы на пятую точку, или же все и правда пройдет успешно.

@MayorGWay: Пайнхерст, сегодня штормовое предупреждение! Закройте окна, зарядите телефоны и не подходите близко к оборванным проводам линий электропередач! 

@MayorGWay: Оборванный провод на ул. Эллис. Будьте осторожны!

@MayorGWay: Пожалуйста, напишите свой адрес в ЛС. Отправим к вам кого-нибудь как можно скорее. RT @katiecastle: У меня по всей улице снесенные ветки деревьев :(

@MayorGWay: Я на той же улице, сейчас буду. RT @GaryChandler: Застрял в машине на ул. Паттерсон с другой стороны от поваленного дерева

Фрэнк и Дэмиан спокойно переживают грозу. На их участке сносит несколько веток, но ничего такого, с чем мужчина не справился бы сам. На их улице не вырубает электричество, но когда на следующий день он проходит мимо дома Рэя, тот сидит на крыльце с газетой в руках, попивая баночку колы.

– Что, нет кофе?

– Нет электричества, – хмурится друг. – Трансформаторы вышли из строя.

– Ох, мне жаль, чувак. Если хочешь, пойдем ко мне. Школа открыта, так что я уже отвел туда мартышонка. По крайней мере, угощу тебя кофе.

На центральной улице города электричества тоже нет. Джерард продолжает писать последние новости в Твиттере. Стоп, а когда Фрэнк начал мысленно называть его Джерардом? В этом точно виноват Рэй – они же друзья. Фрэнк просто подхватил следом.

В конечном итоге Фрэнк закрывает офис в полдень и отправляется помочь с разбором последствий ливня. Территория вокруг ручья, вышедшего из берегов, нуждается в очистке больше, чем любое другое место в городе. Туда Фрэнк и направляется. Он встречает мэра в высоких резиновых сапогах и с очень серьезным выражением лица.

– Проблемы, мэр? – спрашивает Фрэнк, на что Джерард отвлеченно улыбается.

– Привет, Фрэнк. У вас все в порядке?

– Все хорошо. Даже пробки не выбило. Я пришел помочь, если нужна какая-то помощь.

Джерард кривится и отвечает:

– Сейчас я пытаюсь понять, как быть с цыплятами миссис Каллахан. У нее случился сердечный приступ, и ее отправили в больницу. Ее дому понадобится ремонт, а дочь не может взять цыплят к себе, потому что живет в квартире.

– Цыплята? Серьезно? Ты же мэр. _Цыплята_? – заявляет Фрэнк, не сумев скрыть недоумение в голосе.

– Просто пытаюсь заботиться о людях, – отвечает Джерард, сморщив брови так, будто не понимает Фрэнка.

Таких. Блин. Не. Бывает.

– Почему бы не позвонить ветеринару? – предлагает Айеро.

– Не знаю, почему сам не догадался, – ухмыляется Джерард. – Ты просто спаситель. Это может сработать. Их курятник, правда, порушен, но они, по крайней мере, могут одолжить нам несколько клеток, – говорит он, доставая телефон из кармана. – Погоди, – останавливается он. – А… ты можешь им позвонить сам? А я бы пошел помочь ребятам вон с тем, – он указывает в сторону горожан, пытающихся отвязать лодку от забора.

– Конечно, – соглашается Фрэнк. Джерард отыскивает номер в телефонной книге, протягивает свой телефон Фрэнку, и тот нажимает на кнопку вызова. Он объясняет ситуацию, и, по невероятному волшебству и щедрости маленьких городов, у кого-то в офисе (Фрэнк так и не понял, то ли у сотрудника, то ли у клиента ветклиники), оказывается, есть свои цыплята, так что они могут позаботиться о подопечных миссис Каллахан, пока та не будет в состоянии забрать их домой.

Когда он вешает трубку, Джерард все еще занимается лодкой, так что Фрэнк кладет телефон в карман и отправляется на помощь.

– Спасибо, – благодарит Джерард, когда лодка, наконец, освобождена. Айеро возвращает телефон владельцу. – Я правда это очень ценю, Фрэнк. Слышал, мы с тобой будем часто видеться?

– Видимо, да! Честно говоря, я согласился совершенно случайно. Но мой день рождения выпадает на Хэллоуин, и это мой любимый праздник, так что, думаю, я справлюсь, – отвечает Фрэнк.

– Что ж, теперь знаю, кого запрячь подготовкой парада! – улыбается Джерард. Фрэнку вовсе не кажется, что он пошутил.

– Нужна какая-то еще помощь, мэр Уэй? – спрашивает он.

– Эм, – тот смотрит по сторонам. – Думаю, здесь мы уже справимся, но я пообещал медсестре, отправляющейся на смену в Трентон, что кто-то проведает ее престарелого отца. Ты не против заехать к нему? Я могу отправить адрес.

– Без проблем, – Фрэнк диктует свой номер и через пару секунд получает сообщение с адресом.

– Спасибо, Фрэнк. Вы с Дэмианом прекрасно дополняете наш город.

Ну вот опять. Он серьезно? Фрэнк улыбается, машет на прощание и направляется в сторону центра. Он садится в машину и едет по указанному адресу.

Когда он стучится, дверь ему открывает престарелый мужчина, слегка взволнованный, но в целом невредимый. 

– Добрый вечер, мистер Блэнкеншип. Я тут по просьбе вашей дочери, она переживала и попросила мэра, чтобы кто-то проверил ваше состояние.

Мужчина закатывает глаза.

– Если бы она позволила мне оставить старый телефон, которому не нужно было электричество, может, она могла бы позвонить и спросить у меня лично. Передайте ей, что я в порядке.

Фрэнк смеется в ответ.

– Понимаю вас насчет телефона. Обязательно передам. Удачи, сэр.

Он отправляет смс Джерарду и следует в свой район. Возвращаться на работу бесполезно. Может, ему стоит забрать Дэмиана из школы вовремя и провести остаток дня вместе.

@MayorGWay: Завтра первое собрание с @FrankIeroCPA насчет Осеннего фестиваля! Вперед и с песней, Пайнхерст!

Возможно, Фрэнку придется переквалифицировать мэра Джерарда Уэя в своей голове из «пластикового политика» в «просто дурашку». Он без понятия, что ему делать с этой информацией.

Фрэнк предполагает, что сможет лучше познакомиться с Джерардом во время их встречи в обед. Он провел какое-то время в интернете, гугля Осенние фестивали прошлых лет, и они все выглядели очень захватывающе. Фрэнк надеется, что он справится с планированием и распределением заданий между помощниками.

Офис Джерарда пахнет просто восхитительно, когда ассистентка пускает Фрэнка к нему ровно в полдень. Джерард написал ему прошлым вечером, попросив выбрать себе что-то из меню кафе Старлайт. Фрэнку даже не пришлось открывать меню – это любимое место Дэмиана во всем городе. 

– Ты как раз вовремя! Еду только что привезли, – улыбаясь, говорит Джерард.

– Стараюсь, – ровно отвечает Фрэнк. Какое-то время Джерард возится с коробочками, а затем передает Фрэнку его еду через стол. Достав салфетки и приборы из настоящего серебра из отдела тумбочки с видом человека, которому часто приходится есть за рабочим столом, он и их передает Фрэнку.

– Итак, – начинает Джерард, когда они пару раз укусили свои сэндвичи, – Бену удалось втянуть тебя в общественные дела, да? 

Фрэнк опускает свой сэндвич и пялится на собеседника, на что тот смеется в ответ.

– Он затягивает новеньких в комитет по организации фестиваля уже много лет. Когда Рэй только вступил в ассоциацию, он и его припряг. Мы организуем фестиваль уже _много лет_. Сейчас некоторые вещи разрешаются сами собой. Не пойми меня неправильно, нам все еще нужно многое продумать, но, в основном, нам просто нужно твое тело, – подводит итог Джерард, сверкнув глазами. Фрэнк пытается не подавиться своим овощным бургером. – В общем-то, твоей главной задачей будет координация палаток продавцов, будок с едой и тому подобное. Ну, мы все помогаем по всем фронтам, но по этой части ты будешь главным.

– Я думал, меня поставят отвечать за парад, – говорит Фрэнк.

– Развлечения – моя сфера, но я подумал, раз твой сын учится в начальной школе, ты, может, захотел бы мне с этим помочь, – объясняет Джерард, и Фрэнк улыбается ему.

– Конечно. Честно говоря, этот ребенок просто до чертиков обожает парады.

– Да, они все их любят! В любом случае, у меня есть стопка бумажной работы, которую я тебе передам, а еще всякие карты и прочее, но сейчас, думаю, нам стоит провести остаток обеда в попытках узнать друг друга получше.

Фрэнк еле справляется с тем, чтобы не дать своим бровям взлететь на лоб.

– Хорошо, – соглашается он.

– Ну, мы какое-то время будем тесно работать друг с другом, неплохо было бы наладить отношения, разве нет?

– Как скажешь.

– Хорошо. Ты выглядишь как парень, который играл в музыкальных группах. Я угадал? – спрашивает Джерард.

– Ага, – кивает Фрэнк. – Я был в группе, и у нас все неплохо складывалось, но потом я взял Дэмиана себе, так что мне пришлось вернуться в университет, чтобы подготовиться к более… постоянной работе.

– Мама Дэмиана не участвует в его жизни?

– Немного, – говорит Фрэнк. – Он… ну, он сын моей сводной сестры. Она не хотела привлекать к воспитанию биологического отца – с ним лучше не связываться, но она и сама в то время была не в лучшем состоянии. Она… она старается, но все еще не готова к воспитанию детей. Так что я усыновил Дэмиана. Он знает про свою мать, но он также знает, что он мой сын. Насовсем.

– Ого, ты просто замечательный, – тихо говорит Джерард серьезным тоном.

Фрэнк пожимает плечами и надеется, что не покраснел.

– Уж не знаю, но стараюсь быть хорошим человеком. Семья для меня очень важна.

– И для меня, – кивает Джерард. – Ты, наверное, рано или поздно познакомишься с моей матерью – у нее салон красоты на улице Оак.

– Могу я узнать официальную версию того, как человек твоего возраста может стать мэром? – решается спросить Фрэнк. Ему правда интересно. Вряд ли Джерард намного старше его.

– В 20 лет у меня были проблемы с наркотиками, – сухо констатирует Джерард. – Я был этаким типичным студентом-художником, принимавшим глупые решения. Попал в передрягу. Частью наказания были общественные работы и, думаю, я понравился судье, или он увидел во мне потенциал, потому что он направил меня в офис госслужащих в округе вместо того, чтобы там… мусор собирать. Я подружился с человеком, на которого работал, и когда тот переехал в Пайнхерст, я переехал следом. Устроился работать в местную администрацию, а потом одно за другим, и вот…

– И твоя мама поехала с тобой?

– Ага, – смеется Джерард. – Понимаю, как звучит. Но на тот момент родители уже развелись, и мама жила с бабушкой. После ее смерти маме нужно было сменить обстановку.

Фрэнк кивает в ответ. Он понимает ситуацию.

– А тот, на кого ты работал, все еще живет тут?

– Да, – улыбаясь, кивает Джерард. – Подлец помог мне баллотироваться в мэры, а затем отправился на пенсию. Нахально пользуюсь их с женой гостеприимством где-то раз в неделю.

– И откуда ты родом? – спрашивает Фрэнк.

– Бельвилль.

– Офигеть! Я тоже, – скалясь, отвечает Фрэнк.

– Мир тесен. Ты учился в старшей школе Бельвилля?

– В «Queen of Peace» [1]. Что, не похож на выпускника католической школы?

– Типа того, – смеется Джерард. – Тебе бы галстук и кардиган.

Фрэнк заливается смехом в ответ.

– Отсидел свой срок в чертовых галстуках. Теперь избегаю их как можно чаще.

– Это хорошо, – говорит Джерард после небольшой паузы. – Я рад, что мы сегодня встретились. Нам очень повезло, что вы переехали именно сюда.

– Это еще посмотрим, – шутит Фрэнк.

– Нет, я правда рад, – возражает Джерард. Его голос полон уверенности.

– Есть еще родственники? – меняет тему Фрэнк.

– Брат живет в Нью-Йорке и считает, что я поехал головой, раз добровольно занимаюсь этим делом. Но, в целом, мы хорошо ладим, – разъясняет Джерард. – Еще отец, он все еще в Северном Джерси. Но мне нравится тут. Природа и все такое.

– Ты просто туристический буклет на ножках, – смеется Фрэнк. 

Джерард вопросительно изгибает брови:

– Я так понимаю, тебе не нравится, когда я вхожу в роль мэра.

Фрэнк пожимает плечами и улыбается.

– Ну, мне становится неловко, но я тут осознал, что дело во мне, а не в тебе. У меня, эм, был интересный опыт общения с политиками, и я позволил себе предположить некоторые вещи о тебе.

– Окей, – мягко отвечает Джерард. – То есть, ты теперь будешь называть меня по имени?

– Конечно, Джерард, – улыбаясь, отвечает Фрэнк.

Тот тоже расплывается в улыбке.

– Здорово. Хорошо, – говорит он, закидывая пустые контейнеры в мусорку и потирая ладошки. Он заглядывает в один из отделов тумбочки и вытаскивает оттуда папку с документами. – Это домашнее задание, – говорит он, улыбаясь. – Я бы хотел собираться раз в неделю. Обеденный перерыв подходит по времени?

– Да, хорошо. Предполагаю, собрания участятся ближе к мероприятию?

– Да. И, наверное, придется выбрать дополнительное время. Но я могу сам заезжать к тебе, если что. Как будет удобнее.

– Это ты занят спасением цыплят, – поддразнивает Фрэнк. – Я всего лишь корплю целыми днями над цифрами. По ходу разберемся.

– Я забочусь обо всех жителях Пайнхерста, – серьезно отвечает Джерард. – Даже о пернатых.

– На этой радостной ноте, пожалуй, мне стоит возвращаться к себе, – Фрэнк протягивает руку. – Приятно было побеседовать, Джерард.

– Мне тоже, Фрэнк. На следующей неделе в это же время? Звони, если будут вопросы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Католическая старшая школа в Бельвилле


	2. Chapter 2

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay Дэмиан был рад увидеть вас сегодня, мистер Дорожный Регулировщик.

 _«Я тоже был рад увидеть вас обоих»_ , – приходит смс от Джерарда через пять минут после того, как Фрэнк отправляет твит.

 _«Если хочешь снова увидеть нас в субботу, мы устраиваем барбекю. У нас тут новое кострище, которое нужно опробовать. Рэй и Криста тоже будут. Приводи с собой кого хочешь»_ , – отвечает Фрэнк. Ему нравятся их еженедельные встречи. Джерард забавный, у него хороший вкус, и они хорошо ладят друг с другом. И Дэмиану он нравится. Почему бы его тоже не пригласить.

 _«Мои лучшие друзья уже приглашены, а парня у меня сейчас нет»_ , – приходит ответ от Джерарда. – _«Могу я принести что-то съестное? Из магазина, не бойся ;)»_.

Парень. Вот, значит, как. Фрэнк встряхивает головой. Не стоит об этом сейчас думать. 

_«Содовую? Кажется, все остальное у нас есть»_.

_«Что-то без кофеина для Дэмиана?»_

_«Да, пожалуйста»_ , – отвечает Фрэнк. Он кладет телефон на кофейный столик и включает кулинарное шоу, которое до этого поставил на паузу.

Он слышит, как наверху шебуршит Дэмиан в своей манере ребенка, считающего, что его не слышно. Он скоро сам заснет, если об этом можно судить по прошлому опыту. Фрэнк не может перестать думать о сообщении Джерарда. Он гей и на данный момент одинок. И, несмотря на первое впечатление Фрэнка, вовсе не мудак. Но это же не значит, что ему сразу нужно с ним _встречаться_. Фрэнк больше не встречается. С тех пор, как Дэмиан стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы привязываться к людям. Ему кажется, что это несправедливо по отношению к сыну. К тому же, Дэмиан уже и так в восторге от Джерарда. Лучше остаться друзьями.

И вообще встречаться с мэром маленького города, типа Пайнхерста, кажется невероятно глупой идеей – что, если что-то пойдет не так? А у Фрэнка, к сожалению, часто что-нибудь да идет не так.

Он совершенно точно не собирается снова проводить сына через свое расставание. Просто нет. Он удаляет ветку сообщений и достает свою электронную книгу. Остаток вечера он проводит за чтением и просмотром телеканала Food Network.

@MayorGWay: Провожу выходные с друзьями на природе. Не потратьте последние теплые недели впустую, ведь скоро Старуха Зима придет к нам в гости!

Дэмиан все утро носится как угорелый. Особенно после того, как услышал, что мистер Рэй обещал принести гитару, а значит, и Фрэнку придется вытащить свою.

Дэмиан начал уроки по игре на пианино в прошлом году, и Фрэнк думает, что, возможно, пришла пора учить его игре на гитаре. Хотя бы время от времени. Но конкретно сейчас он просто выводит Фрэнка из себя.

– Дэмиан! Успокойся.

– Но пап…

– Я тебя приклею скотчем к дивану, – угрожает Фрэнк.

Дэмиан агрессивно хмурится, но все же немного успокаивается, так что Фрэнк решает игнорировать его, пока нарезает овощи на салат и заворачивает картофель и морковь в фольгу для запекания. К счастью, Скотт и его родители приходят первыми. Скотт и Дэмиан бегут играть на заднем дворе, пока Фрэнк предлагает напитки Оливии и Дэвиду.

– Джерард отвечает за содовую, но пока что у нас есть пиво и вода. И сок.

– Ты пригласил мэра? – ухмыляясь, уточняет Оливия. – Окей, красавчик.

Дэвид закатывает глаза, а Фрэнк смеется.

– Он хороший друг Рэя и Кристы, к тому же, мы вместе занимаемся планированием фестиваля, так что я подумал, неплохо было бы позвать его тоже.

– Вот и правильно! Он милый. Моя мама ходит к его матери на прическу, – говорит Оливия.

– Я с ней еще не знаком. Она такая же, как ее сын?

– Господи боже, Донна… ладно, во многом она такая же, как Джерард, просто… еще больше? У нее огромная копна высветленных волос, длинные острые ногти, и вообще она вся из себя… в стиле Джерси, – пытается объяснить Оливия.

Дэвид усмехается, но Фрэнк лишь пожимает плечами.

– Наверное, она похожа на мою маму, – говорит он.

– О, да, помню твою маму, – говорит Оливия. – Она замечательная. Рассказала Скотту много историй про забавных монстриков.

– Это ее фирменное, – усмехается Фрэнк. – Она очень, черт возьми, обрадовалась, что я родился на Хэллоуин. Не даром я люблю ужастики и прочую страшную ерунду.

Дэвид открывает холодильник и достает три пива:

– Пойду послежу за мальчиками.

– Я скоро начну готовить угли, – отвечает ему Фрэнк, но тот лишь отмахивается.

– Я справлюсь. Лучше иди открой дверь, я отсюда вижу, как торчат волосы Рэя.

Фрэнк улыбается и идет в сторону двери. Рэй и Криста стоят на крыльце, у обоих в руках подношение в виде еды и закусок, а позади них стоит Джерард с термосумкой, предположительно, полной содовой.

– Привет! – Фрэнк радостно приветствует гостей и пропускает их внутрь. – Проходите на задний двор.

– Это старый дом мистера Дженкинса, – замечает Джерард. – Он был замечательным. Я расстроился, когда он решил переехать во Флориду, но… теперь ты тут, – лучезарно улыбается Джерард.

– Ага. Рад, что могу посоревноваться с воспоминаниями о мистере Дженкинсе, – говорит Фрэнк, когда они раскладывают закуски на столике.

– Джерард! – Голосит Дэмиан и бежит с другого конца двора. – Джерард, у Рэя и папы есть гитары! А еще можешь посмотреть на мой домик для Бэтмена. Пап, ему же можно, да?

– Конечно, – улыбается Фрэнк. – Но помни, что ему также нужно проводить время с нами взрослыми.

Дэмиан хватает Джерарда за руку, и тот ухмыляется Фрэнку через плечо.

– Ну, еще увидимся.

Дэмиан и Скотт тащат Джерарда в дом. 

– А они неплохо сошлись, – смеется Рэй, наблюдая за картиной.

– Как сэндвич с арахисовым маслом и джемом. На той неделе Джерард даже помогал их учителю ИЗО и научил Дэмиана рисовать Бэтмена. Кажется, теперь мне об этом прожужжат все уши, – говорит Фрэнк.

– Думаю, это мило, – замечает Криста. – Джерард любит детей.

– Джерард, кажется, любит всех, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Я вам рассказывал про цыплят?

– Нет, но я, возможно, догадываюсь, о чем будет твоя история, – шутит Рэй.

– Помните тот сильный ливень? На следующий день я хотел помочь с разбором завалов. Когда я спросил, чем я могу помочь, его главной задачей было позаботиться о чьих-то цыплятах.

– Похоже на правду, – говорит Рэй, помешивая палочкой угли. – Мне нравится кострище, Фрэнки.

– Мне тоже, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Барбекюшницы, конечно, тоже ничего, но раз мы с Дэмианом вегетарианцы, нам захотелось установить что-то отличное от типичного гриля.

– Звучит логично, – замечает Джерард, возвращаясь со стопкой раскрасок и ведерочком с фломастерами в руках, а также двумя мальчишками за спиной. – Вы какие угодно, только не типичные, – в его голосе слышна улыбка.

– Что ж, стараюсь соответствовать имиджу, – говорит Фрэнк, пока Джерард помогает мальчикам подготовить место для рисования, а затем садится рядом с ними и начинает разукрашивать динозаврика. Фрэнк немного очарован. – Ты не обязан развлекать детей, – говорит он какое-то время спустя. Джерард поднимает на него взгляд и улыбается.

– Мне нравится разукрашивать и мне нравится Дэмиан, – тихо отвечает тот. – Серьезно, меня это не напрягает.

– Ничего, – вздыхает Фрэнк. – Я бы тоже предпочел тусоваться с Дэмианом, чем со мной.

– Да ладно, – фыркает Джерард. – Ты классный. К тому же, вы с Дэмианом как бы идете в комплекте. Мне нравится общаться с вами обоими.

– А когда это мы общаемся? – спрашивает Фрэнк. – Помимо наших собраний по фестивалю.

– Они тоже считаются. Но нам стоит общаться почаще.

– Хорошо, – улыбается Фрэнк. – Можешь начать тусоваться со мной, помогая мне подготовить все для костра.

Джерард ухмыляется и, встав из-за стола, следует за Фрэнком.

– Он не может перестать говорить про твой урок рисования, – говорит Фрэнк, когда они собирают завернутые в фольгу овощи.

– Не думаю, что из меня вышел бы хороший учитель, не такой, как Криста, – замечает Джерард. – Но помогать время от времени весело.

– Думаю, ключом к его сердцу стало то, что ты научил его рисовать Бэтмена, – с ухмылкой отвечает Айеро.

– Возможно, я применил обоснованное предположение, – признается Джерард, когда они выходят обратно на задний двор.

Фрэнк использует лопаточку, чтобы раздвинуть угли, и Джерард передает ему овощи. Дэвид и Криста помогают с тарелками, так что остальные могут приступить к закускам. Дэмиан светится, когда Фрэнк передает ему содовую со вкусом апельсина. Все идет… хорошо. Фрэнк наконец чувствует, что осваивается в Пайнхерсте. Как будто жизнь налаживается. У него есть друзья, его ребенок счастлив, и они собрались все вместе на их заднем дворе.

– О чем думаешь? – спрашивает Джерард, слегка подталкивая Фрэнка.

– О том, что в кое-то веки принял верное решение.

– Пошли меня, если я лезу не в свое дело, но какое решение?

– Решение переехать сюда, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Пригласить всех вас на обед. Построить кострище на заднем дворе. Выбирай, что хочешь. Я известен тем, что все проебываю, так что…

– Уверен, прошло немало времени с тех пор, как ты последний раз что-то проебал, – мягко отвечает Джерард и шикает, когда Фрэнк пытается возразить. – Да, я не знаю тебя _настолько_ > хорошо, но ты правда замечательный. Ты делаешь столько всего, чего делать вовсе не обязан. Ты меня вдохновляешь.

– Думаю, тут все наоборот, – говорит Фрэнк.

– Ну, значит, мы вдохновляем друг друга, – улыбается Джерард и мягко толкает его плечом.

– Пап, – встревает Дэмиан, врезаясь Фрэнку в бок и цепляясь за него. – Тебе надо спеть Скотту ту песню.

– Правда что ли? – спрашивает Фрэнк. Он затягивает сына в объятия и кружится с ним вокруг своей оси, пока тот не начинает голосить и хихикать. – Давай сначала поужинаем, мартышонок?

– А потом песня? Мистер Рэй расстроится, если ты с ним не сыграешь, – говорит Дэмиан, уставившись на Фрэнка своими умоляющими щенячьими глазками.

– Да, дружок, – Фрэнк крепко сжимает Дэмиана в своих объятиях, пока тот не корчится и не спрыгивает на землю. Фрэнк замечает, что Джерард смотрит на него с _таким_ выражением лица, которое он даже толком не может прочитать. Взамен, даже и не пытаясь, он начинает искать овощи среди углей и с помощью лопаточки и щипчиков достает их с огня. Он кладет их на траву, чтобы те остыли до такой температуры, чтобы их можно было взять руками, и проверяет, что все остальное готово. Получается неплохой ужин. Фрэнк не проповедует вегетарианство, но когда приглашает гостей, старается подавать хорошие блюда. Люди сегодня собрались тоже хорошие.

Наблюдая за Рэем и Кристой, Фрэнк задумывается, что, возможно, они могли бы в скором времени дополнить детский сад во дворе своим чадом. Дэмиан любит малышей, так что это правда было бы забавно. Может, они могли бы иногда сидеть с малышом. Оливия и Дэвид тоже хорошо вписываются в картину. И Джерард. Фрэнк не может отрицать: он очень рад, что Джерард тоже рядом. Как друг, добавляет он. Может, даже, хороший друг. Фрэнк может с легкостью представить, что Джерард станет его _лучшим_ другом. Но не больше. 

После ужина Дэвид и Оливия собирают посуду, когда Рэй исчезает внутри дома. Вскоре он возвращается с двумя гитарами в руках. Фрэнк берет свою с улыбкой на лице. Пальцы самостоятельно тянутся к колкам, чтобы настроить звучание, будто и не прошло кучи времени с тех пор, как он последний раз что-то играл (что было еще до переезда). Он пробует пару аккордов, а затем начинает играть песню Girlfriend In A Coma.

– О, как оптимистично, – комментирует Джерард, однако его глаза улыбаются вопреки сказанному.

– Сразу решил, что ты фанат The Smiths, – бормочет Фрэнк. Художественный факультет, как-никак.

– Правильно решил, – ухмыляясь, отвечает Джерард. Фрэнк переходит на Astro Zombies [1], и улыбка Джерарда становится еще шире. Рэй присоединяется со второй партией, а затем выворачивает ее в Спрингстина [2], потому что такие вот твисты его забавляют.

– Ну па-а-ап, – ноет Дэмиан, – это не та песня.

– Сейчас-сейчас, – смеется Фрэнк.

– Приятель, напомни-ка мне еще раз, что мы там должны сыграть? – спрашивает Рэй.

– Песню Графа Чокулы [3]! – заявляет Дэмиан, вконец рассерженный беспечностью взрослых. Джерард удивленно на них смотрит:

– А я такую не знаю.

– Мы сами ее написали, – отвечает Фрэнк, сдерживая улыбку. – В смысле, есть настоящая песня Графа Чокулы, в которой он едет в Голливуд. Но мы решили, что она отстойная, и написали свою собственную версию про крутого вампира из Джерси.

– Хорошо, выкладывайте.

Фрэнк улыбается Рэю и проводит рукой по струнам. Они играют, а Дэмиан поет своим веселым голоском. Фрэнк тоже немного подпевает, но тише. У Дэмиана все равно получается лучше. Когда песня окончена, остальные начинают выкрикивать свои заказы. Это мило. Напоминает Фрэнку о времени, когда он играл в группе. Какое чертовски хорошее субботнее барбекю.

Какое-то время спустя Дэмиан устраивается на коленях Джерарда и опускает голову ему на плечо. Фрэнк, улыбнувшись, переходит на более тихие песни. Дэвид и Оливия первыми отправляются домой, благодаря Айеро за прекрасно проведенный день, а следом – Рэй и Криста.

Наконец, Фрэнк аккуратно дотрагивается до макушки Дэмиана со словами:

– Пора в ванную, мартышонок.

Дэмиан морщится в ответ, а Джерард смеется и сжимает его в легком объятии.

– Понимаю тебя, приятель. Но, оказывается, люди предпочитают, чтобы мы были чистыми.

Он подталкивает Дэмиана, чтобы тот спрыгнул на землю, и встает со своего стула.

– Не буду вам мешать. Сегодня было очень здорово, Фрэнк. Спасибо за приглашение.

– Пожалуйста. Приходи в четверг? По четвергам у нас вечер фильмов. Иногда мы даже смотрим не мультики.

– Обязательно приду, – отвечает Джерард. – Принесу знаменитый карамельный попкорн моей мамы.

– Хорошо, – ухмыляется Фрэнк. – И увидимся в среду в обед.

– Это свидание, – бросает Джерард, выходя к порогу. Он машет на прощание и направляется к своей машине. Фрэнк машет в ответ на автомате. Это не свидание. Нет.

– Вообще-то, просто деловая встреча, – бормочет он себе под нос.

– Что? – спрашивает Дэмиан.

– Ничего, мартышонок. Бегом в ванную.

– С пузырьками? – спрашивает он с надеждой.

– Конечно, почему бы и нет? – отвечает Фрэнк. Суббота же. Дэмиан несется к лестнице на второй этаж. – Только не смей заливать их сам! – кричит ему вдогонку Фрэнк.

Когда он наконец заползает в кровать несколько часов спустя, все еще источая еле заметный аромат пены для ванной Дэмиана, он все еще думает о произошедшем. Может, его проблема в том, что он просто не знает, как дружить с одинокими взрослыми. Хотя нет, не правда – в прошлом с дружбой проблем никогда не возникало. Да и _сейчас_ это не проблема, убеждает он себя. Он просто так устроен – вести себя определенным образом, когда привлекательные мужчины говорят, что он замечательный. Вот и все. Ему пора спать. И перестать думать об этом всем, потому что это совершенно не продуктивно.

@MayorGWay: Надеюсь, ваши выходные прошли великолепно! Мои такими и были. Давайте проведем новую неделю еще лучше.

Как выясняется, Джерард вовсе не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что ближе к фестивалю у них будет много работы. Он так же не преувеличивал, когда говорил, как хорошо будут справляться со своими обязанностями их подопечные волонтеры. Впервые встречаясь с координатором палаток местных продавцов, Фрэнк понимает: Джерард забыл упомянуть, что это его мать. 

Донна Уэй именно такая, как ее описала Оливия. Она умудряется так рассмешить Фрэнка в первые десять минут знакомства, что тот аж сгибается пополам. Она сразу приходится ему по душе. Донна задает миллион вопросов, когда узнает, что он родом из Бельвиля. Выясняется, что к ней на прическу часто захаживала тетя Фрэнка. Он почему-то вовсе не удивлен.

Донна рассказывает, что палатки они будут устанавливать в парке напротив здания мэрии. Будет и еда, и множество местных производителей. Она также рассказывает про склад, где хранится весь инвентарь, который им может пригодиться, о котором Джерард тоже забыл упомянуть.

– Он потрясающий, – смеется Донна, – но часто забывает, что не все могут двигаться с его скоростью. Но ты точно угонишься, дорогуша.

– Честно, представить не могу, как он со всем управляется, – ухмыляется в ответ Фрэнк.

– Практика. Ну и невероятно компетентная ассистентка.

– Кэндис просто великолепна, – соглашается Фрэнк. – Я постоянно грожусь, что украду ее к себе в офис, она бы там моментально навела порядок.

– Джерард все время побуждает ее баллотироваться в городской совет, – говорит Донна. – Кэндис бы в этом точно преуспела. Но я и представить боюсь, что случится, если он ее потеряет. Даже учитывая, что она затренирует свою замену до полусмерти.

– Нам стоит проверить склад, убедиться, что все в порядке, и ничего не надо заменять, – говорит Фрэнк. – Но это в следующий раз. И это просто здорово, Донна, – продолжает он, указывая на папку, которую она ему передала. – Я вам напишу. Учитывая, с каким темпом все развивается, мне, видимо, придется приводить на эти собрания своего сына, если хочу проводить с ним хоть какое-то время, – заканчивает Фрэнк, проводя ладонью по лицу.

– Если тебе это нужно, никто и слова не скажет. Такое часто происходит со всеми этими комитетами. А детишкам бывает в радость помогать с мелкими поручениями, – обнадеживает его Донна. – Джерард говорил, твой сын во втором классе? У миссис Андерсон? Она моя клиентка.

– Ага, второй. Он ее очень любит. Говорит о ней почти так же часто, как о Джерарде, – отвечает Фрэнк.

– Первое правило родительства – ты никогда не будешь самым классным.

– Я уверен, что _вы_ точно были самой классной.

Она похлопывает его по щеке.

– Льстец. Я, скорее, была диковинной. Мою коллекцию кукол почему-то считают жуткой, – говорит она, выделяя последнее слово воздушными кавычками, на что Фрэнк смеется.

– Простите, Донна, но тут я вынужден согласиться с мнением большинства.

– А я-то думала, ты фанат жуткостей, – говорит она, закатывая глаза.

– Ладно, справедливо. Пригласите меня в гости и, может быть, мое мнение изменится.

– Вы с сыном можете прийти на ужин в это воскресенье, – предлагает Донна. – Вы же вегетарианцы, да?

Фрэнк кивает в ответ.

– С этим можно работать.

– Во сколько ужин? – спрашивает Фрэнк.

– Пять тридцать.

– Отлично, будем без опозданий. Нужно принести что-нибудь с собой?

– Джерард не пьет, но я не против угоститься хорошим Мерло, – подмигивает женщина. – Увидимся, дорогуша.

– Увидимся, – отвечает Фрэнк и целует ее в щеку. По дороге в свой офис он _очень сильно_ старается не думать о том, что Джерард, очевидно, рассказывал о них своей _матери_. _Очень много_ рассказывал.

Следующим вечером после собрания ассоциации предпринимателей, поиграв в Xbox с Дэмианом и уложив его спать, он звонит Джерарду.

– Твоя мама, – начинает он.

– Господи боже, – прерывает Джерард. – Все очень плохо? Она рассказывала смущающие истории?

– Нет и нет, – смеется Фрэнк, – но теперь я точно ее об этом попрошу. Она пригласила нас с Дэмианом на ужин. Но было бы неплохо, конечно, если бы ты заранее предупредил меня, – поддразнивает Фрэнк.

– Я понятия не имею, как предупреждать людей о своей матери! Я безуспешно пытался все тридцать пять лет своей жизни! – восклицает Джерард.

– Думаю, ты так и не научишься нормально рассказывать людям о Донне, Джерард. Видимо, мы с тобой увидимся в воскресенье за ужином?

– Завтра вечер фильмов, – напоминает Джерард. А-а, конечно. 

– Кажется, мы решили пересмотреть «Ходячий замок» на этой неделе, – говорит Фрэнк.

– Студия Гибли, отлично. Принесу ужасно вредные для ваших зубов сладости. Не могу дождаться.

– Я тоже. Я, кажется, забыл сказать Дэмиану, что ты придешь, так что это тоже будет приятным сюрпризом, – говорит Фрэнк. – Ладно, не стоит отвлекать вас телефонными разговорами, мэр.

– Замолчи, – отвечает Джерард. – Ты же знаешь, что можешь звонить мне когда угодно.

– Буду иметь в виду.

– Ну смотри. Увидимся завтра, Фрэнки.

– Доброй ночи, Джи, – отвечает Фрэнк и кладет трубку.

@FrankIeroCPA: Каждый год, когда погода становится холоднее, мне очень хочется плед, собаку и книгу.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA Я слышал, что из щенков получаются отличные подарки на [зимний праздник на ваш выбор].

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay вам везет, что мой сын еще слишком мал для Твиттера, мистер мэр.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA просто говорю, что вашему дому НЕОБХОДИМА собака. Может, и кошка тоже для полноты картины, но у меня на них аллергия _._

 _«Это как-то слишком фамильярно»_ , – начинает печатать Фрэнк, но потом стирает текст. Вместо этого, он идет в постель с электронной книгой в руках. Джерард, все-таки, собирается прийти к нему меньше, чем через 24 часа. Может, немного фамильярности не помешает.

*

Следующий день очень насыщенный, и не успевает Фрэнк оглянуться, как наступает время забирать Дэмиана из школы. На ужин они едят суп и тосты с сыром, пока Дэмиан лепечет о том, как прошел его день. Когда кто-то звонит в дверь, Фрэнк улыбается замешательству Дэмиана.

– Ну же, посмотри, кто там, – побуждает он сына.

Фрэнк уже убирает со стола, когда слышит радостный визг Дэмиана: «Джерард!»

– Привет, – говорит Джерард мгновение спустя, опуская руку на талию Фрэнка, протискиваясь мимо, чтобы поставить что-то в холодильник. – Пиво местного разлива для тебя, рутбир [4] для меня и мартышонка, – объясняет он. – Заехал по дороге.

Фрэнк сглатывает и улыбается.

– Ты замечательный. Мы как раз заканчиваем ужин и вот-вот сядем за фильм. Можете пока начинать все подключать в гостиной, я присоединюсь к вам через минуту.

– Отлично, – кивает Джерард. Он хлопает Фрэнка по плечу и идет в гостиную, где Дэмиан тут же начинает объяснять, где лучше всего сесть. Джерард слушает мальчика и, по крайней мере, хорошо притворяется, что очень серьезно воспринимает все сказанное. Улыбаясь, Фрэнк ставит таймер на посудомоечной машине, чтобы та начала работать позже вечером.

Фрэнк почти не удивлен тому, что Джерард разместился с одного края дивана, а Дэмиан – посередине, тем самым оставляя место для него самого. Дэмиан прижимается к Фрэнку, как только тот присаживается на диван. Фрэнк улыбается Джерарду поверх растрепанных волос сына.

– Поехали.

Фрэнк делает глоток пива, наблюдая за тем, как на экране телевизора пыхтит и крутится нарисованный замок.

– Черт возьми, хорошее пиво, – замечает он.

– Они каждый год участвуют в фестивале. А возле пивоварни также есть ресторан – еда из натуральных местных продуктов и все такое. Давай как-нибудь туда сходим.

Фрэнк улыбается, пытаясь игнорировать то, что сейчас происходит у него в животе.

– Да, конечно. Звучит здорово.

– Тише, – шипит на них Дэмиан, на что Фрэнк лишь смеется и целует сына в макушку.

Они набивают желудки снэками и напитками и досматривают фильм. Под конец Дэмиана начинает клонить в сон, хоть он и не дает Фрэнку отнести его в кровать.

– Надо досмотреть, как он вернет свое сердце, – настаивает он.

– И еще поцелуй, – добавляет Джерард, на что Дэмиан корчит рожицу. – Поймешь, когда станешь взрослее, – отвечает Джерард, с улыбкой поправляя волосы мальчика.

– Папа говорит, что мне, может быть, захочется целовать мальчиков, и в этом не будет ничего плохого, – говорит Дэмиан, зевая и прижимаясь боком к Джерарду. Тот обвивает рукой его плечи и отвечает:

– Совершенно верно. Лично мне больше нравится целовать мальчиков.

– И папе тоже, – говорит Дэмиан. – Но мистер Рэй любит целовать мисс Кристу. А Скотт говорит, что он даже видел, как…

– Дэмиан, – прерывает его Фрэнк. – Будем смотреть кино или говорить о поцелуях?

– Кино, – уверенно отвечает мальчик и замолкает. Фрэнк не может даже взглянуть на Джерарда.

– Эта часть лучше описана в книге, – говорит он позже, когда чучело превращается в принца, и наконец поднимает взгляд на Джерарда. – Ты читал?

Джерард кивает, улыбаясь широкой улыбкой. 

– Ага, и ты прав, в книге точно лучше. Но экранизация мне тоже нравится.

Дэмиан снова шикает на них, пристально уставившись в экран.

– Вредина, – с теплотой шепчет Фрэнк. Дэмиан кривится, но ничего не отвечает.

Они досматривают фильм до конца – с поцелуями и прочим – и смотрят, как по экрану плывут титры.

– На следующей неделе надо посмотреть «Тоторо», – говорит Дэмиан.

– Как скажешь, мартышонок, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Хочешь снова к нам присоединиться, Джи?

– Сейчас отмечу в календаре, – отвечает тот. И правда открывает календарь в телефоне.

Дэмиан улыбается Джерарду, а затем – Фрэнку.

– Здорово.

– Абсолютно, – соглашается Фрэнк. – А теперь пора попрощаться и идти чистить зубы, мартышонок.

– А потом будет Гарри?

– Обязательно. Ну же, бегом, – говорит Фрэнк. Дэмиан обнимает Джерарда и вприпрыжку несется на второй этаж. – Мы начали читать «Гарри Поттера», – объясняет Фрэнк, передавая Джерарду его куртку и провожая его до двери.

– Отличный выбор.

– Согласен. Спасибо, что пришел, Джи. И за попкорн и пиво.

– Спасибо _тебе_ , что пригласил, – отвечает Джерард. – И я совершенно серьезен насчет пивоварни. С Дэмианом или без него. Как тебе удобнее.

– Может, после фестиваля, – говорит Фрэнк. – И увидимся в воскресенье.

– Да! Дом моей матери очень странный. Но, по крайней мере, она хорошо готовит.

– Ну, она пригласила меня после того, как я сказал, что мне нужно воочию увидеть ее коллекцию кукол прежде, чем решить, жуткая она или нет. Я уже настроился на странности, – отвечает Фрэнк.

– Она каким-то образом умудрилась обставить новый дом в точности как дом, в котором мы выросли, вот это действительно жутко! – смеется Джерард. – Доброй ночи, Фрэнк.

– Доброй ночи, Джерард, – отвечает Фрэнк, закрывая дверь. У него нет времени обдумывать произошедшее. Ему нужно позаботиться о подготовке ко сну одного мартышонка.

@MayorGWay: Я, кажется, завербовал @CricketHillNJ новых поклонников! Забронируй мне столик у окна в следующий раз, когда позвоню, Майк!

Фрэнк и Дэмиан подъезжают к дому Донны Уэй ровно в пять тридцать. Джерард открывает дверь с широкой улыбкой.

– Привет! Заходите. Она как раз достает ужин из духовки.

– Снова ты, – улыбаясь, говорит Фрэнк.

– Снова я. Прости, убежать не получится, – отвечает Джерард, провожая их до кухни.

– Значит, хорошо, что мы и не хотим убегать, да, Дэмиан?

Дэмиан трясет головой, а затем, увидев Донну, прячется за Фрэнком. Она улыбается.

– Фрэнк. А это, должно быть, Дэмиан.

– Привет, – немного смутившись, говорит Дэмиан.

– Ага, это Дэмиан, – подтверждает Фрэнк, ободрительно пожимая плечо мальчика.

– Я слышала, что миссис Андерсон – твоя учительница? – спрашивает Донна, и этого достаточно, чтобы разговорить Дэмиана.

– Аса гдесе кусуклысы? [5] – театрально шепчет Фрэнк Джерарду после того, как передает Донне бутылку вина.

Тот не может сдержать хохот.

– Сюда, – говорит он, ведя Фрэнка по коридору и открывая дверь в комнату. – Сейчас она хотя бы закрывает дверь. В детстве мы с Майки были просто в ужасе от них.

Они заходят в небольшой кабинет с пыльным стендом, заполненным куклами. Фрэнк наигранно вздрагивает и тут же начинает смеяться. 

– Ей просто судьбой написано быть бабушкой. Очень странной бабушкой.

– И правда, – улыбается Джерард. – Но пока, увы, на этом фронте пусто. Майки не большой любитель детей. И я тоже привык относить себя к таковым, но если найду подходящего человека, думаю, мое мнение быстро изменится, – говорит он. За этим следует небольшая пауза, а потом Джерард снова улыбается. – Что ж, пойдем посмотрим, чем мама заняла Дэмиана на кухне. Может, добудем тебе бокал вина.

Дэмиан, как выясняется, помогает накрывать на стол.

– Ну? – спрашивает Донна, сверкая взглядом.

– Отличный задаток для жуткой бабушкиной комнаты, – отвечает Фрэнк.

– Ладно-ладно, – смеется она. – Я _не хотела_ , чтобы она была жуткой. Но потом коллекция начала расти и, что ж…

– Ваш сын пообещал мне бокал вина, – говорит Фрэнк. – Что совершенно не связано с куклами. Я могу чем-то помочь?

– Ты можешь пойти сесть за стол, – указывает Донна.

– Если вы настаиваете, – говорит Фрэнк, наблюдая за тем, как Джерард сражается с пробкой, а затем наливает ему вино.

Какое-то время они обсуждают фестиваль – Фрэнк наконец нашел время просмотреть содержимое склада, и некоторые указатели определенно нужно перекрасить.

– Можем заняться этим на следующей неделе, – предлагает Джерард. – У тебя или у меня, как удобнее.

– Художественный факультет, точно-точно, – качает головой Фрэнк. – Но у меня в гараже все еще бардак.

– Тогда у меня, – отвечает Джерард.

– Дэмиан может остаться у меня, если хотите, – предлагает Донна.

– Звучит неплохо, так, мартышонок? 

Дэмиан кивает, улыбаясь своей широкой улыбкой.

– Кстати, осенний фестиваль будет на выходных после моего дня рождения, так что приедет моя мама, – говорит Фрэнк, поглощая запеканку из баклажанов.

– Бабушка всегда готовит большой ужин. Вам нужно прийти в гости! – восклицает Дэмиан.

– Мы, может, вообще больше не сможем есть после фестиваля, – поддразнивает их Джерард.

– Ужин в воскресенье, – замечает Фрэнк. – У вас будет целых 24 часа, чтобы все переварить.

– Надеюсь, этого времени хватит, – смеется Джерард.

– Если нет, то я очень сильно расстроюсь, что не смогу попробовать мамину еду, – говорит Фрэнк.

Будучи очень коварной женщиной, Донна продолжает подливать ему – и себе – вина. Вдруг Фрэнк понимает, что он уже прилично опьянел. К тому же, он только что буквально пригласил Джерарда и его мать на празднование своего дня рождения. Благодаря вину, однако, он вроде как не особо смущен этим фактом.

– Донна Уэй, вы пытаетесь меня споить? – подшучивает он.

– Конечно, нет. Просто это довольно хорошее Мерло. И еще я считаю, вам стоит позволить Джерарду отвезти вас домой.

– Такими темпами, может, и правда придется, – смеется в ответ Фрэнк.

После ужина они с Джерардом помогают прибраться, а Донна ведет Дэмиана в соседнюю комнату, чтобы научить его играть в рамми [6]. Фрэнк стоит у раковины возле Джерарда и помогает загружать посудомоечную машину.

– Все твои новые избиратели приходят на ужин к твоей матери или я особенный? – шутит Фрэнк. В этом точно виноват алкоголь.

– Ты особенный, – тепло отвечает Джерард. – Хотя это мама тебя пригласила, – добавляет он, усмехнувшись.

– Не важно, – Фрэнк пожимает плечами. – Ты не был обязан присоединяться к нам, и все же ты тут.

– Не смог бы устоять ни за какие деньги, – говорит Джерард, чуть более нежным тоном. Фрэнк подталкивает его бедро своим.

– Я рад, что мы познакомились. И что меня затянули в организацию фестиваля.

Джерард делает глубокий вдох, облизывает губы… и просто смотрит на Фрэнка, пока у того не пересыхает во рту.

Фрэнк резко захлопывает дверцу посудомойки. Он не может. Он понимает это, даже будучи полупьяным. 

– Пойдем спасать твою маму от Дэмиана, – говорит он с улыбкой.

Джерард улыбается в ответ и следует за Фрэнком. Вдруг, их обоих утягивают в игру.

Они играют один раунд за другим. Дэмиан постоянно побеждает (они подыгрывают ему не чаще каждой третьей партии). Наконец, Фрэнк смотрит на часы.

– Упс, скоро отбой, мартышонок, – говорит он, на что Дэмиан дуется в ответ. – Сегодня воскресенье. Ты же знаешь, что по воскресеньям мы идем спать вовремя, чтобы в понедельник ты мог проснуться к школе. Сегодня был прекрасный вечер, Донна. Большое спасибо.

– Вас подвезти? – предлагает Джерард. Он снова говорит голосом мэра, и Фрэнк борется с желанием нахмуриться.

– Я уже могу садиться за руль, но если вы считаете, что этого делать не стоит, так и скажите, господин мэр, – спокойным тоном говорит Фрэнк.

– Я доверяю твоему суждению, Фрэнк.

– Хорошо, – говорит Фрэнк. Дэмиан обнимает Донну, затем – Джерарда. Фрэнк тоже обнимает женщину. – Ужин был превосходным. Еще раз спасибо.

– Приходите еще, дорогуша, – отвечает она.

– Уверен, мы будем видеться часто, – говорит Фрэнк.

Джерард протягивает руку, чтобы сжать его плечо.

– Увидимся на следующем собрании.

– И в четверг! – добавляет Дэмиан.

– Да, конечно. Четверг Тоторо, – улыбается Джерард.

Они желают друг другу доброй ночи, после чего Айеро едут домой на другой конец города. Фрэнк укладывает Дэмиана спать, а затем идет на кухню. Надо упаковать им ланч на завтра. Вместо этого он выпивает стакан воды и решает отложить сборы на потом. Или же просто дать Дэмиану денег на обед. Вино – или что-то другое – точно затуманило его мысли.

@MayorGWay: Мудрость утра понедельника: потерян тот, кто сомневается.

*

@MayorGWay: Всего две недели до Осеннего фестиваля! Если встретите @FrankIeroCPA, поблагодарите его за усердную работу! 

*

@MayorGWay: Наконец купил маме айфон. Она хочет «почитать твиттеры», так что поприветствуйте @_MamaWay! 

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay @_MamaWay Привет, Донна! 

@_MamaWay: @FrankIeroCPA @MayorGWay какая у тебя красивая фотография, Фрэнк! 

@MayorGWay: @_MamaWay @FrankIeroCPA Аватар и правда отличный, Фрэнк. Мне тоже стоит сменить свой. Он уже старый. Но я к нему, вроде как, привык 

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay Мне нравится зонтик на фото 

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA И мне! Я с ним похож на Джина Келли [7]. 

@_MamaWay: @MayorGWay @FrankIeroCPA ты намного красивее, солнце.

*

@MayorGWay: Пять дней! #ОсеннийФестиваль

Фрэнк не понимает, как так быстро пролетело время. Ему кажется, будто они начали готовиться к фестивалю всего день назад. Но нет, день Икс уже совсем скоро.

Много времени он провел с Джерардом. Они устраивали вечера просмотра фильмов, провели целый день, надышавшись краски, когда перекрашивали указатели, и тому подобное. Его день рождения уже завтра. Фрэнку, однако, кажется, что большинство населения Пайнхерста, включая Джерарда _и_ Дэмиана, в основном заинтересовано в том, что это, к тому же, Хэллоуин.

Дэмиан – дитя привычки, и хочет нарядиться вампиром – третий год подряд. Фрэнк вовсе не против, потому что это довольно легкий костюм, но в то же время просто потрясный. Фрэнк достает еще один плащ для себя, чтобы их костюмы были одинаковыми. Дэмиан любит, когда они наряжаются вместе.

Ему жаль миссис Андерсон. Дети сегодня будут просто невыносимыми. Дэмиан все утро вел себя как зайчик-энерджайзер – был слишком возбужденным и постоянно отвлекался. Во время обеда Фрэнк пишет Дэвиду, чтобы еще раз уточнить время встречи и каким маршрутом они со Скоттом пойдут выпрашивать сладости. Прежде, чем он успевает положить телефон на стол, ему звонит мама.

– Хэй, ма, – отвечает он.

– Привет, мой дорогой, с Днем рождения!

– Спасибо, мам, – улыбается он. – Как твой день?

– Вполне неплохо. А твой?

– Работа, ужин, поход за сладостями. Мы снова вампиры.

– Да, они ему нравятся, – говорит мама. – Эти костюмы вам очень идут. Пришли фотографию, показать всем дома.

– Сможешь увидеть лично, если приедешь в пятницу пораньше. Костюмированный парад начинается в 6, как раз перед благотворительным футбольным матчем, – отвечает Фрэнк. Это его дебютное мероприятие из всех, приуроченных к Осеннему фестивалю, так что он немного волнуется.

– Кстати об этом, милый, сколько человек придет на ужин в воскресенье? Я сбилась со счета.

– Эм, – Фрэнк называет имена, загибая пальцы, – Джерард, Донна, я, Дэмиан, ты, а еще я на днях пригласил Рэя и Кристу. Так что семь.

– Если пришлю тебе список до конца дня, сможешь найти время, чтобы купить скоропортящиеся продукты? – спрашивает она.

– Да, конечно, могу заскочить на рынок после того, как заберу Дэмиана из школы в какой-нибудь день на этой неделе.

– Спасибо, Фрэнки. Повеселитесь сегодня!

Фрэнк прощается с мамой и вешает трубку. Ну конечно, они повеселятся, ма, это же _Хэллоуин_. Он не перестает улыбаться, пока работает над бухгалтерской книгой.

@MayorGWay: Веселого Хэллоуина всем! И счастливого дня рождения @FrankIeroCPA! (И всем остальным, кто сегодня родился!) Повеселитесь сегодня, но берегите себя!

Тем же вечером Фрэнк и самый маленький, но самый крутой вампир, встречаются с Дэвидом и Скоттом в 6:30. Скотт в костюме ниндзя, но Оливия все же наклеила светоотражающую ленту везде, где только могла – таким образом, чтобы Скотту было не видно. Фрэнк усмехается. Он очень любит эту семейку.

Они начинают свое шествие, дети стучат в двери, держа свои мешочки для сладостей, получают конфеты, и по совместительству – улыбки и комплименты про их костюмы. Их маршрут похож на косую петлю, и Фрэнк определенно спланировал его таким образом, чтобы пройти мимо дома Джерарда.

Ради Дэмиана.

Обычно Фрэнк и Дэвид стоят подальше у дороги, но к дому Джерарда они подходят чуть ближе. Когда Джерард видит, кто стоит возле его двери, он машет мужчинам, чтобы они тоже подошли – после того, как угостил детей сладостями и совершенно серьезным тоном сказал, какие у них классные костюмы. Фрэнк этого ожидал, потому что Джерард весь вечер писал твиты о крутых костюмах, которые видел у дома. 

(Фрэнк как бы постоянно обновляет ленту Твиттера. И каждый раз, когда он узнает на ком-то костюм, о котором писал Джерард, он чувствует волнение и трепет. Это очень странное чувство, так что он пытается его игнорировать.)

– С днем рождения, Фрэнки! – поздравляет его Джерард с большой улыбкой на лице.

– Спасибо, Джи, – улыбается Фрэнк.

– У меня для тебя кое-что есть, – говорит Джерард. – Ничего особенного. Просто. Кое-что. Ты заслуживаешь подарок. Украденные конфеты сына не в счет.

– Особенно учитывая, что я бы в жизни не стал красть его конфеты, ни за что! – наигранно отвечает Фрэнк, на что Дэмиан лишь закатывает глаза. Джерард смеется, а затем отворачивается, хватает небольшую упаковку с полки в прихожей и передает ее Фрэнку.

– Надеюсь, тебе понравится. 

Это совершенно точно CD диск, но Фрэнк не хочет задерживать детей, так что он кладет подарок в карман и наклоняется, чтобы обнять Джерарда.

– Открою чуть позже, – обещает он, – не могу дождаться.

Джерард обнимает его в ответ, а затем – наклоняется вниз, чтобы обнять Дэмиана и Скотта.

– Пока-пока, ребята! Надеюсь, вы соберете кучу конфет!

Они продолжают свой поход. Фрэнк не может перестать теребить край упаковки в кармане. И улыбаться. В конце концов, они возвращаются на свою улицу и стучат в еще пару дверей. Когда обоих мальчиков начинает клонить в сон, Фрэнк понимает, что они спланировали свой поход крайне удачно.

Пока Дэмиан пьет горячий шоколад в ожидании Великой Тыквы [8], Фрэнк разрешает ему отложить отбой еще ненадолго, а сам, наконец, открывает свой подарок. Уже через пару секунд Фрэнк понимает, что Джерард сам нарисовал обложку диска. Это просто, блин, _невероятное_ изображение замка на холме, под которым написано «Вампиры Нью-Джерси». Он переворачивает диск. Это, черт возьми, сборник музыки. Трек-лист выглядит обалденно, и Фрэнк понимает, что сейчас он точно не может его послушать, потому что такую музыку надо слушать куда громче, чем он может себе позволить в такой час, когда Дэмиану пора спать.  
Он открывает коробочку и замечает надпись на обратной стороне обложки. Фрэнк чувствует, как внутри что-то переворачивается.

_«Фрэнки, если бы я только мог, я бы проводил с тобой каждую минуту каждого дня. Понимаю, это не особо практично, но, уверен, что было бы здорово… Я записал немного музыки для тебя на то время, когда меня нет рядом»._

Он без понятия, как это можно интерпретировать, кроме как в ключе «определенно больше, чем друзья». Он аккуратно кладет диск на стереосистему. Джерард, в конце концов, довольно экспрессивный человек. Может, он просто пытается так открыто заявить о том, как он ценит дружбу Фрэнка. Фрэнк одновременно надеется и боится, что это может оказаться правдой.

– Ты хорошо провел свой день рождения, пап? – спрашивает его Дэмиан, когда Фрэнк заходит в спальню сына, чтобы подоткнуть ему одеяло.

– Я провел его _великолепно_ , – отвечает Фрэнк. – Самый лучший день рождения в моей жизни.

– Я очень рад, что твой день рождения сегодня, – признается Дэмиан. – Родители Гарри умерли в Хэллоуин, и это полный отстой. Так что твой день рождения это сглаживает.

– Я рад, что ты так думаешь, мартышонок, – говорит Фрэнк, улыбаясь. Он наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Дэмиана в лоб.

– Доброй ночи, пап.

– Доброй ночи, Дэмиан, – он встает и выключает свет в комнате.

@MayorGWay: Надеюсь, вы все отлично провели Хэллоуин! Осталось всего три дня до того, как начнется #ОсеннийФестиваль!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Astro Zombies – песня панк-рок группы The Misfits.  
> [2] Брюс Спрингстин – американский певец, лидер группы E Street Band. Известен благодаря своим песням с поэтичными текстами, основной темой которых является его родина, Нью-Джерси.  
> [3] Граф Чокула – хлопья линейки Monster cereal, в которую так же входят Franken Berry и Boo Berry.  
> [4] Рутбир, корневое пиво – газированный напиток, который обычно готовят из коры дерева сассафрас. Бывает как алкогольный, так и безалкогольный.  
> [5] «А где куклы?»  
> В оригинале использовался Pig Latin (поросячья латынь) – «тайный язык», представляющий собой зашифрованный английский. Чаще всего используется в шутливом или полушутливом контексте.  
> В переводе использовалась русская версия, когда после слога, содержащего гласную, добавляется слог с этой же гласной, но с постоянной согласной буквой, например, «с» – «синий язык» (как в переводе).  
> [6] Рамми – карточная игра, суть которой заключается в том, чтобы собрать как можно больше комбинаций карт, одинаковых по масти или достоинству.  
> [7] Джин Келли – американский актер, режиссер, сценарист, продюсер, хореограф и певец. Наиболее известен тем, что исполнил главную роль, а также поставил хореографию в мюзикле «Поющие под дождем».  
> [8] Великая Тыква – мистический персонаж, упоминающийся в комиксах Peanuts авторства Чарльза М. Шульца. Персонаж комиксов Лайнус ван Пельт верит, что Великая Тыква восстает на Хэллоуин и летает вокруг, даря игрушки тем детям, которые искренне в нее верят.


	3. Chapter 3

Среда получается безумно занятой. Фрэнк работает, забирает Дэмиана со школы, а затем снова несется в центр в мэрию, чтобы продолжить планирование фестиваля. Он безумно рад, что может просто усадить Дэмиана в угол с айпадом в руках, и тот будет развлекать сам себя.

Донна приходит на собрание, впопыхах забыв снять парикмахерские заколки с блузки; однако, с собой она приносит огромный контейнер, полный домашних макарон с сыром, за что Фрэнк просто обязан расцеловать ее в обе щеки – по-итальянски. Она смеется и обнимает его в ответ.

– Нет, ну правда, – говорит он. – Вы просто самый лучший человек, к тому же, вы только что официально заполучили вечную преданность Дэмиана.

– Вот и отлично, – соглашается она. – Быстрее ешьте, пока мой сын вас не увидел.

Они с Дэмианом съедают даже больше, чем им положено по справедливости, прежде чем их находит Джерард. Он выглядит крайне возмущенным.

– Вы не посмели! – восклицает он.

– Но мы же оставили тебе немного! – отвечает Дэмиан, пока Джерард наклоняется над контейнером.

– Вот именно, _не много_ , – заявляет он и бросает на них обиженный взгляд.

– Мы два растущих организма, – невинным тоном говорит Фрэнк. 

– А как же я? Я тоже растущий организм! – голосит Джерард.

– Конечно, ты тоже, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Я, кстати, хотел тебя поблагодарить. За сборник.

Смена темы.

Выражение лица Джерарда моментально сменяется широкой улыбкой.

– Тебе понравилось?

– Только его и слушаю, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Однако, признаю, обложка – моя самая любимая часть подарка.

– Вдохновлена вашей песней, – улыбается Джерард.

– Выглядит просто здорово! Она мне так нравится, что я готов повесить ее на стену в рамочке. 

– О, господи, нет, я нарисую что-нибудь получше, – отвечает Джерард, вздыхая и захватывая ложкой остатки макарон с сыром. – Покой мне только снится.

Он целует Дэмиана и Фрэнка в макушку и тут же убегает по делам, одной рукой печатая сообщение в телефоне, а другой – придерживая пустой контейнер.

Фрэнк глубоко вздыхает.

– Ну хорошо, мартышонок. Придется подождать тут еще какое-то время, прежде чем мы сможем пойти домой. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? У тебя скачаны фильмы, книги и комиксы, да?

– Все хорошо, пап, – уверяет его Дэмиан.

– Я еще приду попозже проверить, что у тебя все в порядке. Оставайся в кабинете Джерарда и никуда не уходи, ладно?

– Обещаю, – говорит Дэмиан, и Фрэнк возвращается к своей работе.

*

Домой они возвращаются поздно. Вдобавок, Джерард отпрашивается с завтрашнего вечера фильмов, что заметно расстраивает Дэмиана, но, учитывая, что даже у Фрэнка почти нет времени провести вечер дома со своим собственным ребенком за просмотром фильма, то у Джерарда его нет и подавно. Столкнувшись лицом к лицу с расстроенным ребенком на следующий вечер, Фрэнк достает телефон, звонит Джерарду и включает громкую связь.

– Привет! – отвечает тот измученным голосом.

– В общем, мы расстроились, что ты не смог к нам сегодня присоединиться…

– Мы скучаем! – прерывает Фрэнка Дэмиан.

– Я тоже расстроен, – говорит Джерард. – На следующей неделе давайте посмотрим что-нибудь особенное.

– Я могу приготовить брауни.

– И ты должен будешь почитать мне на ночь, Джерард, – решительно говорит Дэмиан.

– Если твой папа не против, то я _с удовольствием_ тебе почитаю, – шепчет Джерард. Его голос звучит так, будто он запыхался.

– Не против, если я тоже буду слушать, как ты читаешь.

– Разумеется, – говорит Дэмиан. Фрэнк улыбается и целует его в висок.

– Хорошо, не будем тебя отвлекать от работы. Просто хотели сказать «привет».

– Доброй ночи, семейство Айеро, – говорит Джерард, и Фрэнк буквально слышит улыбку в его голосе.

– Спокойной ночи, Джерард! – кричит Дэмиан.

– Спокойной ночи, Джи, – отвечает Фрэнк и завершает вызов. – Ну что, еще немного Гарри, а затем отбой, – обращается он к Дэмиану.

*

Пятница еще безумнее, чем любой предыдущий день, но зато около трех после полудня приедет мама Фрэнка, из-за чего он чувствует себя чуточку лучше. 

Они работают над установкой палаток и прочего на территории фестиваля и вот, в конце концов, _наконец_ , все готово. Джерард толкает небольшую речь про дух товарищества и командную работу, и, черт возьми, на этот раз Фрэнк на нее _ведется_ как мальчик.

А потом начинается парад.

У него в руках планшет и часы, и он отправляет разные группы маршировать по улице, от школы до футбольного стадиона. Парад не очень длинный, но детишки в восторге.

И вот наступает время для последней платформы – платформы мэра. Фрэнк подходит ближе, чтобы помахать и, может, присоединиться к Дэмиану и маме в толпе и посмотреть последние несколько минут парада, но Джерард хватает его за руку и не отпускает.

– Нет, тебе тоже надо поехать со мной на платформе, – настаивает он.

Бен сидит за рулем, он наклоняется назад и открывает заднюю дверь.

– Твой звездный час, Фрэнк, давай, залезай.

Фрэнк смотрит на Джерарда щенячьими глазками, но в итоге соглашается. Он садится рядом с ним, после чего платформа начинает медленно двигаться по направлению к школе. Это, пожалуй, самая безумная вещь, что он делал за долгое время.

– Не переживай, все будет хорошо, – говорит Джерард, замечая, как Фрэнк оглядывается по сторонам.

– У тебя, случайно, нет политических противников, жаждущих тебя устранить?

– Ряд избирателей заявляли, что они против открытого гея на посту мэра, – серьезным тоном говорит Джерард. – Но они почти все рано или поздно позакрывали рты, потому что поняли, какой я замечательный.

– Ты _правда_ замечательный, – соглашается Фрэнк и сжимает его ладонь в своей.

– Улыбаемся и машем, Фрэнки, – говорит Джерард, слегка толкая его плечом.

О господи. Фрэнк скрипит зубами и следует совету Джерарда.

– Жутко неловко. Так, для справки, – говорит Фрэнк, шевеля краем рта.

– Этот парад – твое детище, – отвечает Джерард. – А еще, давай начистоту, это самый короткий парад во вселенной.

– И все же, я сижу на пассажирском сиденье кабриолета с откинутым верхом и машу людям, будто я Мисс, черт возьми, Нью-Джерси.

– Но ты намного симпатичнее, – говорит Джерард. – И мои волосы выглядят намного лучше. Так что все намного круче.

Фрэнк надеется, что он не покраснел, и продолжает махать.

– У тебя правда хорошие волосы. А у твоей _мамы_ – еще лучше.

– Все ясно, ты просто подлизываешься, – шутит Джерард.

– Улыбаемся и машем, Джерард, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Поработай волосами.

– Мисс Нью-Джерси, наверное, была бы недовольна моей машиной, – вставляет Бен с водительского сиденья.

– Эм, прошу прощения, твоя машина _великолепна_ , – говорит Джерард.

– Вот поэтому и хорошо, что парад заканчиваете вы, а не мисс Нью-Джерси. Хоть я и не сомневаюсь, что если бы вы захотели, вы бы смогли убедить ее к нам присоединиться, – продолжает Бен. Фрэнку даже не нужно видеть его лицо, чтобы понять, что тот ухмыляется.

Наконец, Фрэнк видит парковку возле футбольного поля и вздыхает.

– Вот и приехали.

Бен подвозит их до края поля. Фрэнк машет последний раз, после чего Джерард позволяет ему раствориться в толпе, пока сам готовится выступить со своей речью.

По большому счету, это приветственная речь с вкраплениями благодарности волонтерам, организующим фестиваль, и небольшим объяснением, в какие благотворительные фонды пойдут собранные деньги в этом году. Фрэнк находит маму и Дэмиана, хватает его на руки и крепко обнимает.

– Ты участвовал в _параде_ , папа, – восторженно говорит мальчик.

– Участвовал, – с ухмылкой отвечает Фрэнк и целует Дэмиана в щеку. – Ты тоже участвовал, мартышонок. Хочешь остаться и посмотреть футбол или пойти домой и приготовить пиццу вместе с бабушкой?

– Футбол! – с энтузиазмом заявляет Дэмиан.

Фрэнк смеется в ответ. Видимо, матчи по телевизору по воскресеньям оказали свое воздействие.

– Прости, ма, – говорит он с улыбкой.

– Ничего меньшего от Айеро и не ожидала. Приготовим пиццу попозже. Может, твой Джерард к нам присоединится.

– Он не мой…

– Да, пожалуйста! – одновременно голосит Дэмиан, заглушая его своим звонким голоском.

– Он, наверное, будет занят, – говорит Фрэнк. Скорее всего, так и будет. Фрэнку позволили отлынуть от уборки вечером только потому, что у него маленький ребенок.

– А вдруг нет? Давайте все равно спросим? – просит Дэмиан, округляя глаза. Мама тоже на него смотрит. Фрэнк знает этот взгляд. Он борется с желанием вздохнуть. Может, ему удастся избежать «разговора».

– Конечно, мартышонок, давай спросим.

Выражение лица Джерарда сразу делается печальным, когда они, наконец, находят его в толпе и Дэмиан приглашает его на пиццу.

– Но я обязательно приду на празднование дня рождения твоего папы, – обещает он.

– И, может, увидимся на фестивале, – добавляет Фрэнк.

– Возможно! Я буду, как бы… бродить повсюду! Приятно с вами познакомиться, Линда.

– Взаимно, Джерард. Увидимся в воскресенье, – его мама тепло улыбается Джерарду и… черт возьми. Это же ее улыбка под названием «я буду милой с парнем Фрэнка». Видимо, увильнуть от «разговора» все же не удастся.

Когда Дэмиан засыпает, мама приступает к задуманному.

– Итак, Джерард очень милый. И он точно без ума от Дэмиана.

– Да. И да, – говорит Фрэнк.

– И он точно без ума от _тебя_ , – добавляет она.

Фрэнк не может найти в себе силы спорить с матерью.

– Ма, – начинает он. – Мы не…

– Но могли бы, – настаивает она. Фрэнку не хватает аргументов.

– Посмотрим, ма. Мне… мне кажется, что, быть может, у нас и правда может что-то получиться… с большей вероятностью, чем, по сравнению со всеми, кого я встречал в последнее время, – признается Фрэнк. Просто произнося это вслух, он уже начинает потеть и волноваться.

Она наклоняется ближе и сжимает его ладонь.

– Я думаю, вы двое могли бы быть очень счастливы вместе.

Фрэнк вздыхает. Он вроде как согласен… полностью. 

– Не знаю, ма. Мы это не обсуждали, – шепчет он. Ему все больше кажется, что им, все-таки, придется.

– Вы оба были очень заняты, милый. Может, теперь, когда все слегка поуляжется, вы сможете поговорить, – мягко говорит мама.

– Большая часть меня все еще считает, что идея просто ужасная, – признается он.

– Из-за чего?

– Из-за того, что он мэр; из-за Дэмиана; из-за того, что я полный отстой в отношениях; из-за кучи разных причин.

– Решать тебе, – говорит она. – Но, может, все, что ты перечислил, вовсе и не является такими серьезными преградами, какими ты их считаешь.

– Может, и нет, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Я должен… должен быть абсолютно уверенным, ма. Иначе, я не могу так поступить с Дэмианом.

– Ты прекрасный отец, милый, – говорит его мать. – Какое бы решение ты ни принял.

Он сглатывает ком в горле и обнимает ее.

– Спасибо, ма.

@MayorGWay: #ОсеннийФестиваль идет полным ходом! Подходите поболтать, если увидите меня!

@MayorGWay: Я слышал из надежного источника (моего живота), что тако в будке Гарсия просто объеденье.

Последние пару часов Фрэнк ходит следом за Дэмианом, пока тот таскает его туда-сюда по всей территории фестиваля, и проверяет, как дела у волонтеров, когда появляется возможность. Его живот забит тако – Джерард оказался прав, а в руках – целлофановый пакет с золотыми рыбками. Он без понятия, что теперь с ними делать, и подозревает, что пакет рыбок, что обошелся ему в один доллар, еще успеет отнять у него кучу денег и времени, но Дэмиан им _очень_ рад.

Его мама отказалась бродить по территории довольно рано, так что он решил представить ее Донне. Примерно через полминуты Фрэнк понимает, что, возможно, это было не лучшим его решением, но пути назад уже нет. Они бы все равно встретились в воскресенье, напоминает он себе.

Он оставляет Дэмиана и пакет с рыбками маме и хочет пройтись по палаткам местных продавцов, когда замечает Джерарда, беседующего с седовласым представительным мужчиной в палатке благотворительной организации. Фрэнк поворачивает к ним, и лицо Джерарда буквально начинает _сиять от счастья_ , когда он замечает Фрэнка.

– Фрэнк, иди к нам. Это Тони. Я очень хотел вас познакомить, – говорит он. Фрэнк улыбается в ответ, а Джерард быстро обнимает его прежде, чем повернуться к Тони. – Тони, это Фрэнк. Фрэнк, это Тони.

Госслужащий, что подарил Джерарду второй шанс. Конечно.

– Очень рад с вами познакомиться, – искренне говорит Фрэнк.

– И я, – широко улыбаясь, отвечает Тони. – Я много слышал о вас. Приятно, наконец, сопоставить лицо с описанием.

– А Дэмиан рядом? – спрашивает Джерард. – Я хотел бы и его познакомить с Тони.

– Он с нашими мамами, поедает самую большую в мире сахарную вату. Не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего, – вздыхает Фрэнк, на что Джерард заливается смехом. – Вот попробуй отмыть липкую розовую жижу с лица гиперактивного семилетки. Потом посмотрим, кто будет смеяться, – дуется Фрэнк.

– Бедняга Фрэнк. Тони, этот человек – мой герой, – улыбается Джерард.

Фрэнк чувствует, как к его лицу приливает кровь, и проводит рукой по волосам. 

– Что ж, не уверен в этом. Джи, я собирался пойти посмотреть, что тут продают, а потом найти Дэмиана, так что…

– Я пойду с тобой! Тони, мы приведем Дэмиана чуть позже, – вклинивается Джерард.

– Буду ждать с нетерпением, – отвечает Тони.

– Ты не слишком занят, чтобы гулять по палаткам? – улыбается Фрэнк.

– Нет, у меня есть еще где-то час до того, как мне нужно быть ведущим на музыкальной сцене. Если честно, я искал тебя полдня.

Фрэнку кажется, будто каждая клеточка его тела улыбается в этот момент.

– Ну что ж, тогда пойдем. Найдем мартышонка с липким розовым лицом и отправимся за покупками.

@MayorGWay: Думаю, это был самый лучший #ОсеннийФестиваль в мире.

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay Мы отлично справились, не так ли? 

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA С моей позиции все так и выглядит.

На следующий день Фрэнк спит почти до обеда. Когда он наконец просыпается, ему нужно пару минут, чтобы собраться с мыслями и понять, почему он спал так долго. Потом до него доходит, что мама в гостях. Он натягивает домашние штаны и толстовку и спускается вниз.

Усыпанный мукой Дэмиан улыбается во весь рот:

– Мы готовим завтрак!

– Вы готовите завтрак или завтрак готовит вас? – спрашивает Фрэнк, усаживаясь на стул.

– Хороший вопрос, – говорит Линда, протягивая ему чашку кофе.

– И что мы будем есть? – спрашивает он.

– Булочки с корицей! – щебечет Дэмиан.

– Звучит здорово, мартышонок. Бабушка рассказала тебе, что хочет приготовить на ужин?

– Лазанью! – восторженно отвечает тот.

– Дэмиан тоже будет помогать, – говорит мама. – А ты отдыхай.

– Отлично, – улыбается Фрэнк. – Пожалуй, этим и займусь, пока завтрак не будет готов, – он целует Линду в щеку, а Дэмиана – в макушку, а затем идет в гостиную с чашкой кофе и электронной книгой в руках и удобно устраивается на диване.

Они завтракают (булочки – просто объедение), после чего Фрэнк начинает нехотя прибираться по дому. Мама ловит его с поличным и отправляет отдыхать.

– Именинник заслуживает выходной, – настаивает она.

Значит, ему остается только одно: играть с Дэмианом. О, и ждать, пока приедут гости.

Они немного играют в Xbox, а потом Фрэнк решает, что неплохо было бы выйти на свежий воздух, так что они отправляются в парк Шерман. Мама тоже идет с ними. Она замечает, как хорошо и чисто смотрится парк, и Фрэнк не может этому не улыбнуться. Они катаются на качелях и ползают по детской площадке, а затем идут домой.

Мама подходит поближе и берет его под руку.

– Я так тобой горжусь, Фрэнки.

– За… парк? – спрашивает он, на что она смеется и крепче сжимает его руку.

– За парк, за ту жизнь, что ты строишь тут вместе с Дэмианом. За все.

– Спасибо, ма, – улыбается он. – Я рад. В следующий раз привози Фила с собой.

– Привезу, – обещает мама, когда они подходят к крыльцу дома. – Ну что ж, пора готовить ужин. Дэмиан, иди помой руки. Фрэнки, занимайся своими делами.

Он тайком прибирается в гостиной, когда мама и Дэмиан заворачивают на кухню. Закончив, вместо электронной книги Фрэнк достает семейный фотоальбом. Он вдруг понимает, что хочет показать фотографии Джерарду. Хочет, чтобы он увидел их жизнь, их прошлое. Минуту спустя он ставит альбом на место. Сейчас не время, решает он. Достаточно уже того, что ему просто захотелось поделиться этим с Джерардом. Может, однажды они втроем смогут сесть вместе в гостиной, и Дэмиан и Фрэнк будут рассказывать Джерарду истории из своего прошлого. Будет здорово. Но сегодня у него будет много гостей, не только Джерард, и… в этом-то и дело. В этом все дело. Фрэнк, кажется, к этому не готов.

Дом у него небольшой, но так приятно, когда в нем полно друзей. Рэй и Криста о чем-то говорят с Джерардом. Донна исчезает на кухне, что, на самом деле, пугает Фрэнка. Дэмиан бегает из комнаты в комнату, пока Джерард не хватает его, усаживает рядом с Кристой и говорит с ним о комиксах весь вечер, пока готовится ужин. Фрэнк позволяет теплым чувствам окутать себя. Он счастлив. Очень доволен каждым решением, принятым с тех пор, как они сюда переехали.

В какой-то момент Джерард ловит его взгляд и улыбается.

– Выглядишь очень довольным, – говорит он.

– Так и есть. Все складывается просто отлично, – с ухмылкой отвечает Фрэнк.

– Не могу не согласиться, – говорит Джерард, прикасаясь кончиками пальцев к тыльной стороне ладони Фрэнка.

– Спасибо, что пришел, – благодарит Фрэнк. – Знаю, ты, должно быть, вымотан после вчерашнего.

– Немного. Но так и должно быть. Если бы я не чувствовал себя усталым, я бы решил, что не выполняю свою работу должным образом. И, к тому же, я бы ни за что не пропустил твой день рождения, – добавляет Джерард.

Фрэнк просто обязан обнять его.

– Ты просто самый лучший, Джи Уэй.

– Не-е, – говорит тот, очень долго не выпуская Фрэнка из объятий.

Наконец, ужин готов, и они все усаживаются за обеденный стол, говорят, смеются – все просто идеально. Дэмиан настаивает на том, чтобы сесть между мистером Рэем и Джерардом, что Фрэнку кажется очень милым. Он сам, кстати, рад, что ему достается место рядом с Джерардом.

Мама, вдобавок к ужину, испекла торт. Они пьют кофе, исподтишка подворовывают глазурь с торта, обсуждают фестиваль, а затем – отправляются по домам один за другим. Джерард остается последним, и от этого приятно на душе.

– Спасибо, – говорит он. – За то, что так хорошо помогал с фестивалем. Ты правда… в этом году подготовка отняла намного меньше нервов. Я обожаю фестиваль, но на организацию всегда уходит столько сил, и я… спасибо, Фрэнки.

– Мне понравилось. Очень. Спасибо, что всегда подстраивался под наше расписание, – отвечает Фрэнк.

– Без проблем, – говорит Джерард. – Ни за что не хотел бы отрывать тебя от Дэмиана, когда ты ему нужен.

– Ну, иногда полезно выходить из берлоги и общаться со взрослыми, – вклинивается мама Фрэнка, подходя ближе и хватая Дэмиана за руку. – Было приятно встретиться, Джерард. Я помогу Дэмиану умыться на ночь, Фрэнки.

Дэмиан желает спокойной ночи, и Джерард отвечает ему тем же, а затем Фрэнк провожает его до двери.

– Увидимся в четверг, – говорит Джерард.

– Определенно, – улыбаясь, отвечает Фрэнк.

– Теперь, когда все улеглось, нам нужно договориться и сходить в ту пивоварню. Думаю, я даже знаю, с кем оставить Дэмиана.

– Я… да, давай, – говорит Фрэнк. – Тогда выберем день в четверг?

– Да, – кивает Джерард. – Увидимся в четверг, – снова повторяет он и идет к своей машине.

@MayorGWay Надеюсь, все отлично провели #ОсеннийФестиваль, а остаток ваших выходных прошел так же здорово, как и у меня! 

*

@MayorGWay: На этих выходных, прокатитесь по городу со своими любимыми и полюбуйтесь осенними листьями! 

*

@FrankIeroCPA: Так странно, что сегодня я не буду обедать с @MayorGWay. Кажется, я уже привык! 

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA Ну, знаешь, совместный обед все еще можно организовать. 

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay На следующей неделе? Пытаюсь быть хорошим бухгалтером и доделать пару незаконченных дел.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA Договорились.

И Фрэнк, и Дэмиан моментально подскакивают, как только слышат звонок в дверь в четверг вечером. Джерард стоит на пороге, одетый в свободные джинсы и толстовку, и улыбается во весь рот. Дэмиан бросается его обнимать. Фрэнку тоже хочется так сделать. 

– Джерард, у нас полно старинных фильмов на дисках. Папа купил их специально для меня. И еще он приготовил брауни!

– Здорово. Я готов, – отвечает Джерард, сжимая мальчика в объятиях и улыбаясь еще шире. Чуть позже, проходя на кухню, чтобы помочь с закусками, он слегка касается талии Фрэнка. – Ты уже подумал насчет ужина? – шепчет он.

– Да, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Я могу в любой день, кроме среды. И четверга, разумеется.

– Может, в субботу? Я даже позволил себе попросить маму посидеть с Дэмианом, – говорит Джерард с хитрой ухмылкой на лице.

– Все в порядке, – смеется Фрэнк.

– Так, я знаю, что ты, наверное, захочешь ей заплатить, но предупреждаю сразу: она откажется, и спорить с ней того не стоит.

– Принято к сведению, – кивает Фрэнк. Он заносит в гостиную тарелку с брауни и возится с пультом управления, пока Джерард удобно устраивается на диване. Свидание. У них будет свидание. Это определенно свидание. Они даже нашли, с кем оставить ребенка, и все такое. Его сердце колотится чуть быстрее обычного. Он так этого хочет. Хочет, чтобы это правда было свидание. Но, черт возьми, он очень напуган.

– «Темный кристалл»! – радостно восклицает Джерард, когда начинается фильм. – Ты самый лучший.

– Ты это и так знал, – говорит Фрэнк и наконец расслабляется, опираясь о спинку дивана. Дэмиан смотрит на одного, на другого, а затем все-таки садится ближе к Джерарду и прислоняется к нему. Фрэнк чувствует небольшой укол боли в груди. Дэмиану нравятся многие взрослые, например, Рэй, Криста, Оливия и Дэвид. Но он по-настоящему привязан к Джерарду. Очень сильно. В этот момент Фрэнк понимает, что его затянуло слишком глубоко. Теперь Дэмиан будет подавлен в любом случае, если Джерард не будет частью его жизни.

Он так сильно теряется в своих размышлениях, что совсем забывает про обещание Джерарда до тех пор, пока Дэмиан не хватает их за руки после фильма и тащит наверх в свою комнату. Мальчик болтает про то, какие книги они читали, пока чистит зубы и переодевается в пижаму. Джерард излучает нежность и счастье. Как будто комната Дэмиана – единственное место во всем мире, где он мечтает находиться. 

– И что же мы будем читать сегодня? – спрашивает он, присаживаясь на кровать Дэмиана. Он берет Фрэнка за руку и тянет, чтобы тот сел рядом.

– Еще _«Гарри Поттера»_? – с надеждой в голосе спрашивает Дэмиан.

– Конечно, мартышонок, – шепчет Джерард, пока Фрэнк передает ему книгу. Фрэнк делает глубокий вдох и позволяет себе расслабиться, прижавшись боком к Джерарду. У Джерарда действительно красивый голос. Он читает до тех пор, пока Дэмиан не засыпает. Фрэнк понимает, что и сам почти задремал, когда Джерард мягко закрывает книгу и аккуратно заправляет прядку волос Фрэнка за ухо.

Фрэнк моргает, глядя на него, а затем заставляет себя подняться и выключить свет в комнате сына. Джерард спускается за ним по лестнице вниз. 

– Спасибо… за все, – искренне говорит он. – Дэмиан тебя просто обожает.

– Это взаимно, – мурлычет Джерард, прикасаясь к запястью Фрэнка. Тот переворачивает руку ладонью к верху и сжимает пальцы Джерарда.

– И так, вечер субботы.

– Я очень долго этого ждал, – говорит Джерард. Боже, он безумно красив.

– Я тоже, – шепчет в ответ Фрэнк. – Будет неплохо по-настоящему выйти в свет, знаешь, в кои-то веки завести взрослый разговор, который не будет включать себя планирование мероприятий.

– Я могу устроить любые взрослые разговоры, какие только захочешь, – отвечает Джерард. Он даже ни капли не пытается звучать прилично. Фрэнк не может не засмеяться.

– Ты самый лучший.

– Знаю, – ухмыляется Джерард. Он подается вперед и целует Фрэнка в щеку, затем надевает куртку и желает ему спокойной ночи.

Фрэнк поднимается в свою комнату и переодевается в пижаму. Он уже почти не помнит, когда у него последний раз был секс. Обычно он и так неплохо справлялся, но черт, теперь ему очень хочется близости. Единственное его утешение в том, что, вероятно, Джерард сейчас в таком же положении. Нет, правда, Джерард просто великолепный. Он, кажется, вполне доволен тем, что семилетка может в любой момент обломать интим. И уже одной этой причины Фрэнку достаточно, чтобы по уши втрескаться.

@MayorGWay: Вот и пятница, Пайнхерст! Скажу честно, я просто в восторге от своих планов на завтра.

Фрэнк очень долго решает, в чем пойти на ужин. Джерард видел его в приличной одежде, в рабочем, в домашнем… Наконец, коварно решив погуглить сайт пивоварни, чтобы оценить атмосферу, он решает надеть джинсы и свитер. 

Дэмиан уже вовсю играет в Xbox, когда он спускается вниз, но первое, что говорит Донна, когда он открывает ей дверь в 18:30 – «Ну разве не красавчик!»

Улыбаясь, Фрэнк надеется, что не покраснел.

– Спасибо, Донна. Так, мой номер у вас есть. Отбой в девять или девять-тридцать. Большое вам спасибо.

– Не торопись, дорогуша, – говорит она. – Вы заслужили тихий вечер вдвоем.

Если это и странно, что с его ребенком сидит мама его спутника, то… что ж, придется с этим просто смириться.

Джерард подъезжает в 18:45. Пунктуально. Фрэнк это ценит. Он садится в машину и пристегивается ремнем. Так, блин, так непривычно. Он уже очень давно не сидел на пассажирском сидении. 

Джерард выглядит чертовски привлекательно. Его волосы сияют, под кожаную куртку он надел футболку с логотипом музыкальной группы и, к тому же, с позиции Фрэнка, его джинсы тоже выглядят вполне ничего.

– Вы с Дэмианом хорошо провели субботу? – спрашивает Джерард, заворачивая на главную дорогу.

– Я убрался в доме, а он протер полы, пока я играл в Лего «Гарри Поттер». Ничего нового, – ухмыляется Фрэнк.

– А разве в него не играют как минимум двое?

– Ну да, но я в ней вообще не разбираюсь, – отвечает он. – А чем ты занимался?

– Немного прибрался. Позвонил брату. Рисовал. Неплохой день. Но сейчас он стал еще лучше, – говорит Джерард, улыбаясь ему.

– Что ты рисуешь? – улыбается в ответ Фрэнк.

– Как выяснилось, я подсел на з _а_ мки. И еще там, наверное, будет дракон, потому что я такой я.

– Хочу на это посмотреть.

– Заходи в гости и увидишь, – отвечает Джерард. – Ты же еще не был у меня.

– А я думал, мы едем на ужин.

– Едем. Вы с Дэмианом можете заехать завтра. Или когда удобно. У меня есть куча всяких штучек, которыми я уже не пользуюсь, так что Дэмиан может взять, что угодно.

– Ты правда так сильно хочешь нас увидеть? – негромко спрашивает Фрэнк.

– Я, в общем-то, хочу видеть вас двоих всегда и везде, – отвечает Джерард, заезжая на парковку. Он поворачивается и смотрит прямо на Фрэнка. – Я серьезно.

– Хорошо, – говорит Фрэнк, пряча руки в карманы, пока он не начал ими вытворять… всякое.

Они заходят в ресторан, и хостес широко им улыбается:

– Привет, Джерард. Сядете за ваш столик?

– Конечно. Надеюсь, сегодня там не сильно шумно.

– Пока нет. Сегодня довольно тихий вечер. Думаю, многие решили посидеть дома после ажиотажа прошлых выходных, – отвечает она, пока ведет их к столику. Это, кажется, самый лучший стол во всем заведении. Фрэнку нравится все. Особенно вегетарианские блюда в меню. И пиво.

Официант рассказывает им про пиво, и, в итоге, Фрэнк просто выбирает тот же сорт, который Джерард покупал ему в прошлом, потому что ему очень понравился вкус. 

– Понравился мой выбор? – ухмыляется Джерард.

– Очень. Может, тебе также стоит выбрать, что мне заказать, потому что я не могу определиться, тут слишком много хороших вариантов.

– Я уже, кажется, попробовал все, что есть в меню, – улыбается Джерард. – Все очень вкусное. И я уверен, что они могут сделать вегетарианскую версию любого блюда, кроме, разве что, стейка, – говорит он, слегка склоняя голову на бок. – Попробуй ризотто с мускатной тыквой. Думаю, тебе понравится.

– Окей, – соглашается Фрэнк. Они делают заказ, а потом говорят, пока ждут еду. Фрэнка не покидает странное чувство, потому что он совершенно уверен, что это свидание. Но рядом с ним _Джерард_. Все кажется очень похожим на то, как они обедали магазинными сэндвичами в офисе, болтая о фестивале. Они что, встречались все это время?

Фрэнк делает глоток пива и изучает Джерарда глазами. Позволяет себе смотреть, внимательно смотреть. Он красивый. Живой. Чувственный. И такой, блять, милый иногда, что Фрэнк просто не знает, куда деться. 

– У тебя же должны быть хоть _какие-то_ плохие черты, да? – мягко спрашивает Фрэнк. Джерард моментально краснеет.

– Я ужасно готовлю. Могу до одержимости на чем-то помешаться, а еще веду себя как мудак, если не получаю постоянную дозу кофе.

– Просто ужасно, – сухо отвечает Фрэнк.

– Еще я очень упертый и в некоторых ситуациях веду себя слишком жестоко, иногда зацикливаюсь на себе и перестаю думать об окружающих, – более серьезным тоном добавляет Джерард. – И я наркоман и, вроде как, алкоголик, – продолжает он. Фрэнк понимает, что все это время не отводит глаз от его лица. Уголок рта Джерарда чуть дергается. – Да, сейчас я трезв, но это все равно часть меня. – Потом его голос смягчается, становится чуть нежнее. – Что насчет тебя, Фрэнк? Давай все самое ужасное.

– Я тоже упертый. Могу быть последним засранцем, а еще я очень злопамятный, ты даже представить себе не можешь. У меня… внутри какая-то темная хрень, которую я пытаюсь выпускать спокойно, потихоньку, но иногда у меня не получается, и она просто вытекает наружу, – шепчет Фрэнк.

– Такова… жизнь, да? – говорит Джерард. – Рисковая штука, – он протягивает руку через стол и прикасается к запястью Фрэнка.

– Да, да, верно, – Фрэнк переворачивает руку и ненадолго переплетает их пальцы.

Официант приносит заказ, и Фрэнк отпускает ладонь Джерарда ради вилки. Еда пахнет просто великолепно (и на вкус такая же), и их разговор переходит на менее серьезные вещи. Концерты, на которых они бывали, подвиги юности, подвиги не-совсем-юности. Фрэнк и не знает, как можно просто сказать «я безнадежно в тебя влюблен» или там «пожалуйста, переспи со мной и закончи мое одиночество». Видимо, этому придется случиться само собой. Не сказать, правда, что Фрэнк знает, каково это – само собой.

Как и на ужине у Донны, задолго до окончания вечера Фрэнк чувствует себя сытым, счастливым и опьяневшим. Джерард смеется над его глупыми шутками и постоянно _улыбается_ ему, и вообще все просто отлично.

В конце концов, они задерживаются еще немного ради пива и кофе с десертом.

– Ну что, готов идти? – наконец спрашивает Джерард, на что Фрэнк кивает в ответ. – Я угощаю, – говорит он, когда приносят счет. Фрэнк даже не пытается спорить.

Они тихо говорят о чем-то по дороге к машине, и их ладони слегка касаются друг друга. Пусть домой одновременно такой короткий и такой длинный. Фрэнку практически приходится сидеть на своих ладонях, чтобы случайно не потянуться и не взять Джерарда за руку. Уже выходя из машины, он вдруг понимает, что, возможно, ему и не стоило себя останавливать. Он проверяет время.

– Уже довольно поздно. Дэмиан, наверное, спит. Хочешь… – черт, он не знает, что сказать.

– Я могу зайти ненадолго, – предлагает Джерард. – Мне, наверное, в любом случае стоит зайти поздороваться с мамой.

– Хорошо, – говорит Фрэнк. – Пойдем.

Джерард следует за ним в дом, где они находят телевизор, поставленный на тихую громкость, и Донну, красящую ногти в черный цвет. Фрэнк ухмыляется.

– Выглядит совсем как мой типичный субботний вечер. Хотя мне пришлось отказаться от черного лака, когда я открыл свою бухгалтерскую фирму. 

– Включай внутреннего бунтаря, Фрэнки, – смеется Донна.

– Спасибо, что присмотрели за Дэмианом, – говорит он, наклоняясь и целуя Донну в щеку. – Он хорошо себя вел?

– Прекрасно, дорогуша. Совсем не как его знаменитый тезка.

– Ну и слава богу, – хихикает Фрэнк. – Он хороший мальчик. Кроме тех случаев, когда ведет себя плохо.

– А мой сын хорошо себя вел? – спрашивает Донна.

– Мам!

– Это важно, Джерард, – мягко отвечает она.

– Да, хорошо, – уверяет ее Фрэнк. – Я чертовски хорошо провел время.

– Ну тогда, думаю, мне пора отправляться домой, – улыбается она в ответ.

– Доброй ночи, мам, – говорит Джерард, обнимая ее. Фрэнк тоже обнимает Донну, после чего она уходит.

– Твоя мама просто замечательная, – говорит Фрэнк.

– И смущающая тоже, – говорит Джерард, хотя на его лице играет улыбка.

– Ничего, мамы такими и должны быть. Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? – спрашивает Фрэнк, скрываясь на кухне.

– Просто воды? – отвечает тот, и Фрэнк наполняет два стакана.

– Спасибо за великолепный вечер, – тихо говорит Фрэнк.

– Вот бы каждый вечер был таким, – отвечает Джерард. – Хотя, не думаю, что хоть один вечер с тобой был _плохим_.

– Это потому, что Дэмиан все еще на той стадии, где он пытается быть хорошим рядом с тобой, – шутит Фрэнк.

– А что, грядет какая-то другая стадия? – уточняет Джерард с вежливым любопытством в голосе. Или просто притворяется.

– Думаю, да. Наверное, тебе придется остаться рядом и посмотреть, что получится, – отвечает Фрэнк, стараясь звучать как можно более непринужденно.

– Наверное, придется.

Если бы Фрэнк мог сделать хотя бы один шаг вперед, все эти разговоры бы тут же прекратились, он в этом уверен. Выбора не остается, когда на кухню заходит Дэмиан, потирая глаза.

– Папочка, у меня болит горло.

– Тогда, наверное, тебе стоит идти спать, мартышонок, – говорит Фрэнк, протягивая руки к полке с детскими лекарствами.

– Оставлю вас, – тихо говорит Джерард. Фрэнк протягивает руку, чтобы сжать ладонь Джерарда в своей. Джерард сжимает его ладонь в ответ, а затем поворачивается к Дэмиану. – Надеюсь, тебе станет лучше, приятель.

– Джерард, – говорит Дэмиан. Его голос звучит хрипло. Фрэнк берет его на руки, и мальчик прижимается к нему. – Доброй ночи, Джи. – Дэмиан легкий, но в целом уже достаточно большой, чтобы его носили на руках. И все же, когда он болеет, Фрэнку нет до этого никакого дела.

– Доброй ночи, семейство Айеро, – говорит Джерард, наклоняясь ближе и целуя Дэмиана в лоб, а Фрэнка – в щеку.

– Доброй ночи, – отвечает Фрэнк. Он идет к лестнице, пока Джерард захлопывает за собой входную дверь. Фрэнк относит сына в его комнату и укладывает спать. Он дает ему необходимую дозу детского обезболивающего и обнимает его, пока тот не засыпает. Он очень надеется, что это либо легкая простуда, либо аллергия.

Это точно не то окончание вечера, на которое он рассчитывал. Но, наверное, именно оно ему и было нужно. Он не может перестать думать о своем вечере, пока готовится ко сну. Обо всем сразу, правда. О жестокой искренности Джерарда, о его открытом взгляде, о том, как его щеки слегка краснеют, когда он много смеется. Он совершенно бесповоротно влюблен в Джерарда. Вот так. Он засыпает с улыбкой на лице и _надеждой_ в сердце.


	4. Chapter 4

@FrankIeroCPA: У меня были отличные выходные. Смотрю в будущее с позитивом. Теперь моя цель – не заболеть самому, пока лечу своего ребенка. 

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA ты смотри, а то с кем мне тогда обедать в среду в Старлайте? 

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay уверен, ты кого-нибудь найдешь ;) Хотя, кажется, это всего лишь легкая простуда, так что тебе повезло. 

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA Рад, что все не очень серьезно. Он сможет со мной поговорить, если я позвоню сегодня вечером? 

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay Как будто я смог бы его остановить в любом случае.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA :) хорошо. позвоню ближе к ужину.

Фрэнк не может не радоваться, когда в среду Дэмиан чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы пойти в школу. Когда он заходит в кафе во время обеда, улыбка на лице Джерарда передает ту же всеобъемлющую радость, что сейчас разливается в его собственной груди. 

– Как мартышонок? – сразу же спрашивает он.

– Уже лучше, слава чертям. Я достал все витамины, что были запрятаны у меня дома, и думаю, все будет хорошо.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Джерард, улыбаясь ему. – В смысле, я бы пришел и поухаживал за вами, но все равно веселее, когда все здоровы. Завтра кино?

– Как и каждый четверг, – подтверждает Фрэнк. – Кроме Дня благодарения, наверное. Думаю, у тебя будет… ну, знаешь.

– Ага. Мы с мамой ходим на ужин к Тони и Мэри каждый год.

– Ну, в любом случае, у нас тебе всегда рады, ты это знаешь.

– Да, – говорит Джерард. – Как проходит твоя неделя? Кроме того, что мартышонок заболел.

– Я… в порядке. Всегда тяжко, когда Дэмиан болеет, плюс у меня самого просто дрянная иммунная система, так что я постоянно переживаю, что тоже заболею. Но, в основном, я очень рад увидеться с тобой, – заканчивает Фрэнк, делая глоток колы.

– И быть занятым на работе?

– Ага, но в большей степени – все-таки увидеть тебя, – отвечает Фрэнк. Джерард улыбается ему. – Что насчет тебя, Джи? Держишь город в строю? 

– Типа того. Несколько старшеклассников попались с травкой, и… я и не собирался побуждать их к беспечности, но родители попросили меня провести с ними разговор на тему «посмотрите на свою жизнь, на свой выбор», и мне довольно сложно дается подготовка речи, – тихо признается Джерард. – Ну, то есть, я пытаюсь понять, что сказать, при этом, не противореча своим собственным взглядам на жизнь.

– Может, стоит упомянуть уголовные дела, – с сочувствующей улыбкой предлагает Фрэнк.

– Может быть, – усмехается Джерард. – Вообще, думаю, это наилучший выход. Спасибо, Фрэнки.

– Что, правда? – смеется тот. – Может, из меня получится отличный заместитель мэра.

– Может, и так, – говорит Джерард. – Нет, правда, они же и так знают, что вся эта тема с «легкими наркотиками» – полная брехня, большинство подростков понимает, что они не вызывают привыкание и не наносят серьезного вреда здоровью. Лучшим вариантом будет напомнить им о том, что все это отразится в их школьном деле и что их могут отчислить, что, конечно, приведет к плохим последствиям в будущем.

Фрэнк просто молча смотрит на него с восхищением во взгляде. Джерард и правда заботится о каждом жителе города, но у него какой-то особый подход к детям. В этот момент к столу подходит официантка, и они заказывают то же, что и всегда. После того, как она уходит, Фрэнк протягивает руку и сжимает ладонь Джерарда.

– У тебя все получится, – говорит он. – Достойно эпизода «Напуганы, точно!» [1]

– Ага, но мне, наверное, стоит провести через цензуру истории, которые я могу им рассказать, – размышляет Джерард. Он не отпускает руку Фрэнка.

– Да, самую малость, – смеется Фрэнк. – У меня и самого есть пара подобных историй. Вру. У меня просто херова туча таких историй, если честно. Я был тем еще укурком в подростковые годы.

– Почему я совсем не удивлен? – смеется Джерард.

– Уверен, я еще могу тебя удивить моими старыми фото с дредами. Девятнадцатилетний я был просто обалденным.

– Ты всегда был просто обалденным, я в этом уверен, – говорит Джерард, постукивая по его пальцам. – Не могу понять, что это за буквы, – говорит он. Фрэнк собирает пальцы в замок и показывает Джерарду. – Книжный червь! – радостно произносит он. – Ну конечно.

– Конечно, – повторяет Фрэнк. Многие его татуировки были сделаны под влиянием момента, но абсолютно каждая из них что-то значит.

– Я уже говорил, что ты самый лучший? – серьезно спрашивает Джерард. – Потому что ты самый лучший.

– Постоянно говоришь. Видимо, мне придется в это поверить.

– Уже пора бы, – отвечает Джерард, делая глоток своего кофе. – Итак, что мы будем смотреть завтра?

– Думаю, тебе стоит выбрать самому, – говорит Фрэнк. – Принеси что-нибудь, что тебе нравилось в детстве.

– Хорошо. Мне стоит сначала пройти родительскую цензуру?

– Я тебе доверяю, – говорит Фрэнк, и Джерард улыбается ему в ответ. Затем приносят их заказ. Пробуя свою порцию, Фрэнк размышляет, сойдет ли ему с рук, если они будут обедать вместе каждый день. Возможно, но не стоит забывать, что Джерард – мэр. Фрэнк задумывается, какие сейчас о них ходят слухи. В итоге он решает, что ему нет до этих слухов никакого дела.

Они заканчивают обедать, оплачивают счет, и Фрэнк просто рад, что хотя бы какую-то часть дороги до своих офисов они могут пройти вместе. Он берет Джерарда за руку и слегка сжимает ладонь как раз перед тем, как свернуть на свою улицу. Джерард улыбается ему своей ослепительной улыбкой, и Фрэнк не может перестать светиться от счастья весь оставшийся день.

@FrankIeroCPA: Переезд избавил меня от необходимости устраивать большой ужин на День благодарения, но, думаю, мы с Ди и так отлично проведем этот праздник.

*

@MayorGWay: За что вы больше всего благодарны? Семья и друзья всегда наверху моего списка. 

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay За тебя. Ди. Этот город и всех замечательный людей, что я тут встретил. За мою семью. 

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA Думаю, теперь я буду улыбаться весь оставшийся день. Но я рассчитывал, что ты включишь в свой список фильмы про монстров. 

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay что ж, за них тоже.

Когда Дэмиан заканчивает чистить зубы и забирается к себе в кровать вечером в День благодарения, Фрэнк сажает его к себе на колени. Он улыбается, замечая, что мальчик прижимается к нему вместо того, чтобы отвернуться. 

– Я тут подумал, – шепчет он. – Ты не будешь против, если, возможно, Джерард станет моим парнем?

– Чтобы он мог целовать тебя и все такое? – спрашивает Дэмиан. – Вместо того чтобы играть со мной?

– Нет, мартышонок, – шепчет Фрэнк в ответ и целует его в висок. – Чтобы он мог целовать меня и все такое _и_ играть с тобой. Не только по вечерам кино. Может, иногда оставаться с ночевкой. 

– Тогда он _должен_ стать твоим парнем, – лицо Дэмиана загорается радостью. – Мне нравится, когда он рядом.

– Я знаю, знаю, – смеется Фрэнк. – Даже если он откажется… – он, блин, точно не откажется. Иначе Фрэнк под какими-то галлюциногенами. – Я знаю, что он все равно всегда будет хотеть играть с тобой, потому что ты просто замечательный. Хорошо, Ди?

– Хорошо, – соглашается Дэмиан, и Фрэнк тянется за книгой. Он читает, пока мальчик не начинает дремать, а затем спускается на первый этаж.

Он хватает тарелку с печеньем с кухни и плюхается на диван. Где-то по телику просто обязан идти достойный марафон ужастиков. Если нет, у него всегда есть Нетфликс. Он проверяет, что телефон лежит рядом. Фрэнк отказывается признаваться себе, что ждет звонка… но он правда его ждет.

Телефон звонит где-то через час после того, как он начинает смотреть невероятно отстойный фильм по ТВ. 

– Привет, – отвечает он.

– Эм, я только вернулся домой, и тут так пусто и скучно, – говорит Джерард. – Я могу заехать в гости?

– Все надеялся, что ты спросишь, – отвечает Фрэнк.

– Хорошо. Буду через пять минут.

Скорее, через две. 

– Ты просто ждал у моего дома, да? – спрашивает Фрэнк с ухмылкой, открывая дверь.

– Я буду похож на сталкера, если скажу, что да? – отвечает Джерард.

– Я был рад твоему сообщению сегодня утром. Но, знаешь, ты мог бы позвонить пораньше.

– Я просто… – улыбается Джерард. – Не хочу слишком навязываться. Я этим как бы знаменит.

– Я так рад, что ты здесь, – шепотом прерывает его Фрэнк, затягивая в дом и крепко обнимая.

– Оу, – говорит Джерард, зарываясь носом в его волосы.

– Я тоже мог позвонить раньше, – признается он.

– Фрэнки, – шепчет Джерард, проводя пальцами по его спине и чуть отстраняясь. – Это правда… черт. Я могу тебя поцеловать?

– Только если я не поцелую тебя первым, – шепчет в ответ Фрэнк и наконец соприкасается своими губами с губами Джерарда. Он едва дышит. Он не уверен, что когда-либо в жизни заставлял себя ждать столько же долго, сколько он ждал, чтобы поцеловать Джерарда.

Руки Джерарда перемещаются и теперь держат лицо Фрэнка, он слегка поворачивает свою голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и судорожно вздыхает. Они так и стоят в прихожей, целуясь и целуясь, пока Фрэнк буквально больше не может стоять.

– Мы можем… – заикается он, затягивая Джерарда в гостиную.

Джерард бросает взгляд на телевизор.

– Я видел этот фильм. Полный отстой.

– Я знаю, – радостно отвечает Фрэнк, хихикая, когда Джерард затягивает его следом за собой на диван.

– Фрэнк, – затаив дыхание, шепчет Джерард. Он продолжает тянуть, пока Фрэнк не ложится рядом с ним. – Фрэнк, ты такой чертовски красивый, я хотел этого так…

– Да, я тоже, – шепчет Фрэнк, касаясь его губами и проводя пальцами по вырезу его футболки. – Джерард, Джи… я так на тебя запал.

– Оставь фильм, чтобы мы могли его благополучно игнорировать, – говорит Джерард, запрокидывая голову назад и предоставляя Фрэнку лучший доступ к своему подбородку, где уже начала проступать легкая щетина (Фрэнк от этого просто в восторге).

Фрэнк запускает пальцы в его волосы и снова соединяет их губы вместе. Они целуются, касаются друг друга – лица, шеи, груди. Фрэнк чувствует своим бедром, как возбужден Джерард – он и сам уже готов на все, но это пока на заднем плане, уступает чистому ленивому удовольствию прикосновения губ и языков. Быть так близко к нему после такого долгого ожидания просто опьяняюще. Каждое прикосновение кажется невероятным чудом.

– Фрэнк, – какое-то время спустя шепчет Джерард, зарываясь лицом в уголок его шеи. – Я так сильно тебя люблю.

– Джи, – шепчет Фрэнк в ответ. – Блять. Так чертовски взаимно.

– Практически с первого знакомства, – говорит тот, и в его голосе слышна улыбка. – Даже когда ты меня недолюбливал.

– Хэй, я… ладно, ты мне казался подозрительным, – признается Фрэнк. – Слишком хорошим, чтобы быть настоящим, – продолжает он, проводя кончиками пальцев по бровям Джерарда, а затем – по щекам. – Ты и сейчас мне таким кажешься.

– Я бы хотел быть достойным тебя, – говорит Джерард, поворачивая голову, чтобы поцеловать пальцы Фрэнка.

– _Джерард_ , так и есть, ты просто невероятный, – шепчет Фрэнк и подается вперед, чтобы снова его поцеловать.

Он еле замечает, когда заканчивается фильм. Джерард остается и целует его, пока Фрэнку не приходится бороться с желанием заснуть. Он доволен, ему тепло и слегка кружится голова. 

– Мне нужно идти, – шепчет Джерард. – Тебе пора спать.

– Не хочу, – протестует Фрэнк. Он чувствует, как Джерард, улыбаясь, прикасается губами к его лбу.

– Тебе нужно выспаться, и я не хочу… это такое особенное. Я хочу, чтобы все было правильно.

– Я… хорошо, – шепчет Фрэнк. – Хорошо, Джи, – повторяет он, снова целуя Джерарда и поднимаясь с дивана. Джерард тоже поднимается и берет Фрэнка за руку.

– Я позвоню, хорошо?

– Обязательно, – отвечает Фрэнк, сжимая ладонь Джерарда. Он целует его на прощание у двери, а затем поднимается к себе. Он падает в кровать, чувствуя себя почти слишком усталым, но все равно решает разобраться со своей проблемой. Он делает это быстро и жестко, не переставая думать о Джерарде.

Следующим утром он просыпается с улыбкой на лице, и когда Дэмиан запрыгивает на него двадцать минут спустя, он уже достаточно бодр для кофе и завтрака.

Дэмиан все еще возится с вафлями, когда звонит телефон. Это Оливия.

– Скотт расстроился, что его кузены не смогли остаться на выходные, и спрашивает, может, Дэмиан придет с ночевкой?

– Конечно! – отвечает Фрэнк. – Может, я тогда позвоню Дж… что ж, ладно. Когда его привести?

– Часа в четыре? А ты сможешь провести милый вечер с… кем-нибудь.

– Замолчи, – говорит он. Оливия смеется и вешает трубку.

После этого день тянется невероятно долго. Дэмиан безумно рад возможности отправиться на ночевку, и Фрэнк решает, что, возможно, включить компьютерные игры будет лучшим способом спасти его собственную нервную систему и не вымотать Дэмиана слишком сильно.

Они играют в несколько разных, прерываясь на жареный сыр на обед, после чего Фрэнк идет наверх, чтобы помочь Дэмиану собрать рюкзак. Они идут к дому друзей, и Оливия открывает дверь, когда они стучат.

Дэмиан наскоро обнимает Фрэнка и тут же несется в сторону, откуда доносится голос Скотта. Оливия улыбается Фрэнку.

– Я думала, Джерард будет с тобой. Я… аа… видела его машину у твоего дома вчера вечером, когда гуляла с собакой. 

– Я… эм… мы просто… все еще по-новому и…

– Боже мой, ты просто умилительный. Иди домой и позвони ему, – прерывает Оливия. Фрэнк корчит рожицу, и она смеется в ответ.

– Увидимся завтра, – вежливо отвечает он.

– Можно завтра _вечером_ , – уточняет она, усмехнувшись.

Он спешит домой и, как только проходит внутрь, тут же набирает номер Джерарда.

– Приходи ко мне, – говорит он. – Дэмиан с ночевкой у Скотта и… в общем, приходи.

– Я могу прийти, – отвечает Джерард. – Я останусь или?..

– Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты остался, – говорит Фрэнк. – Я… нам нужно будет кое-что обсудить. Но, Джи. Я… прошу.

– Скоро буду, – нежно говорит тот.

Фрэнк начинает _переживать_. Но это хорошее волнение, он в этом уверен. Волнение, похожее на то, что он испытывал перед тем, как подписать документы об усыновлении. Он ставит кофе на плиту и слоняется по дому, пока не слышит, как подъезжает машина Джерарда.

– Привет, – говорит Джерард, когда он открывает входную дверь.

– Привет, – отвечает Фрэнк и затягивает его в дом. Он долго и медленно целует Джерарда, а затем заставляет себя отстраниться. – Кофе?

– Хорошая идея, – тяжело дыша, отвечает Джерард.

– Для тебя кофе – всегда хорошая идея, – шутит Фрэнк.

– Да, поэтому ты его и приготовил, – говорит Джерард, проводя пальцами по щеке Фрэнка. Фрэнк забывает, как дышать, когда он смотрит на него таким взглядом.

– Ага, – еле слышно отвечает Фрэнк. Они наливают себе кофе и усаживаются на диван.

– Хорошо, у нас есть кофе, мы удобно устроились. О чем ты хотел поговорить? – спрашивает Джерард с улыбкой, в которой читается волнение. Фрэнк кивает и улыбается в ответ.

– В общем, мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что пообещал. В том случае, если я по-крупному облажаюсь… мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал, что не перестанешь общаться с Дэмианом.

– Фрэнк, – начинает Джерард.

– Нет, так надо. У меня плохая история отношений. А Дэмиан – самое важное, что у меня есть.

Джерард делает глубокий вдох и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.

– Не перестану. Фрэнк, я обещаю тебе. Я люблю Дэмиана и даже если… даже если я тебя возненавижу, я не оставлю его. _Обещаю_.

Фрэнк прикрывает веки, делает вдох и снова открывает глаза. 

– И еще, пожалуйста, не надо меня ненавидеть, – тихо добавляет он.

– Сейчас я правда не могу себе представить такого исхода. А если я когда-нибудь почувствую, что к этому все и идет, обещаю, попробую все, что в моих силах, чтобы это исправить. Я хочу столько всего сделать вместе с тобой, Фрэнки.

– Интересно, совпадает ли это с тем, чего хочу я, – говорит Фрэнк с улыбкой на лице.

– Готов поспорить, что совпадает, – отвечает Джерард, наклоняясь над их кружками с кофе, чтобы поцеловать его. – Фрэнк, – довольно выдыхает он. – Признаюсь, так медленно мои отношения еще никогда не развивались. И ты самый великолепный мужчина. Мы можем уже…

– _Да_ , – отвечает Фрэнк, чуть усмехнувшись. – Я… _спасибо_ , что не торопил события. С Дэмианом, я просто не могу…

– Понимаю, – говорит Джерард. – А теперь, Фрэнки, я хотел бы увидеть твою спальню.

Фрэнк сглатывает и улыбается в ответ.

– Да, да. Пойдем наверх.

Они встают с дивана и намеренно быстро допивают кофе, из-за чего Фрэнку хочется смеяться. Черт, он так сильно любит Джерарда.

Он ведет его наверх в свою спальню, проходя сквозь лучи вечернего солнца, окутывающие дом. Все вокруг кажется каким-то нереальным и совершенно предельно настоящим одновременно. Его сердце бешено колотится в груди, а Джерард крепко сжимает его руку.

– Я сейчас чувствую себя таким некрутым, – признается он.

– А я пытаюсь, как бы, не выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи, – хихикает Джерард. Он притягивает Фрэнка ближе к себе и обвивает руки вокруг его талии. – Фрэнки, я люблю тебя.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – отвечает он, в свою очередь обвивая руки вокруг шеи Джерарда. Как чертовски приятно говорит это вслух. Держать Джерарда в своих объятиях. – Было в моей жизни время, когда я не строил из себя такого недотрогу, – говорит он, прижимаясь носом к его шее.

– Я вовсе не против, что так все получилось, – отвечает Джерард. – Из-за этого то, где мы сейчас с тобой, кажется намного более приятным.

– А где мы конкретно? – подшучивает Фрэнк.

– Не совсем там, где мне хотелось бы, – не отстает Джерард.

– Стоит это исправить, – отвечает Фрэнк, после чего Джерард начинает снимать его футболку. Потом все происходит само собой. Руки переплетаются, спеша стянуть каждый предмет одежды. Джерард резко останавливается, проводя руками вдоль тела Фрэнка. Изучая его. С ним и раньше такое бывало, но татуировок у него намного больше, чем было парней, так что прошло уже немало времени, и ощущается это… господи, это так хорошо, будто все, чего он когда-либо желал по шкале от одного до десяти поднялось выше одиннадцати.

– Столько рисунков, Фрэнки, – шепчет Джерард. – Я тебя даже просто в футболке почти не видел.

– Сюрприз, – смеется он.

– Черт, ты не шутишь. Иди сюда, – исследующим рукам Джерарда мешает желание Фрэнка тоже прикоснуться к нему. Он проводит руками от плеч Джерарда вниз по его груди.

– Как ты можешь быть таким чертовски красивым? – шепчет Фрэнк.

– Давай не… давай просто пойдем в кровать, – выдыхает тот. Фрэнк опускает руку еще ниже и медленно проводит кончиками пальцев по члену Джерарда. – Блять, – стонет он, невольно толкаясь бедрами вперед.

– Кровать, – подтверждает Фрэнк и начинает двигаться спиной назад, пока его ноги не касаются матраса, и садится на постель. Джерард садится к нему на колени и моментально хватает ладонями его лицо.

– Трахни меня, – нежно указывает он.

– Джерард, – стонет Фрэнк, обвивая руки вокруг его талии. – Что только пожелаешь.

– Я желаю, чтобы ты вошел в меня всеми возможными способами, – шепчет тот в ответ. – А потом можем поменяться.

– Ага, – шепчет Фрэнк, а затем останавливается. – У меня… уверен, что у всех презервативов в этом доме давно истек срок годности.

– Не двигайся, – улыбается Джерард. Он разворачивается и тянется в сторону своей толстовки. – Я… надеялся… – он достает из кармана пачку презервативов. Фрэнк смеется и тянется, чтобы поцеловать его.

– Я тебя люблю, – говорит он, опускаясь на спину и затягивая Джерарда, чтобы тот тоже лег на матрас. – Это так странно, Джи.

– Мне нравится все странное, – улыбается тот, переплетая их ноги. Затем он впервые прикасается к члену Фрэнка, и такого у него не было уже очень давно, так что его глаза практически вылезают из орбит.

– Блять, – выдыхает он. 

Джерард медленно водит рукой по его члену вверх и вниз, при этом прикасаясь губами к плечу Фрэнка.

– Я не против провести так остаток вечера, – шепчет он.

– Господи, я тоже, – стонет Фрэнк.

– Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты все-таки трахнул меня, – добавляет Джерард, начиная засасывать кожу над его ключицей. Фрэнк поддается искушению и запускает обе руки в его волосы.

– Я теперь могу к тебе прикасаться, – восхищается Фрэнк, прикасаясь губами к губам Джерарда. – Могу взять тебя за руку, когда мы идем по улице, могу поцеловать тебя, когда захочу, – вдруг он вспоминает, что Джерард мэр. – Если только ты не…

– Никаких «если», – настаивает Джерард.

– Ты уверен?

– Я готов отпустить твою руку только для того, чтобы взять ладошку Дэмиана, – отвечает он. Фрэнк чувствует, как горят его глаза, а к горлу подступает ком, так что он просто подается вперед и отчаянно целует Джерарда. Вкладывая в поцелуй все свои чувства. Потому что сейчас у него совершенно нет слов. Джерард чуть стонет и прижимается ближе. Фрэнк проводит рукой по его спине, когда Джерард спрашивает:

– Как мне лечь?

– Я могу поддаться сентиментальности и сказать, что хочу видеть твое лицо, а на остальное мне плевать?

– Да, – шепчет Джерард.

– Хорошо, – отвечает Фрэнк. – Я… черт, Джи? Будешь сверху? – добавляет он. Джерард улыбается ему чертовски потрясающей развратной улыбкой. – И еще я хочу смотреть, как ты себя готовишь, – заканчивает он, выбираясь из-под объятий Джерарда и опираясь спиной о подушки.

– Как пожелаешь, – говорит Джерард, и Фрэнк тянется за смазкой.

– Этого у меня навалом, – шутит он, притягивая Джерарда, чтобы снова его поцеловать. Джерард улыбается, прикасаясь к его губам.

– Такой, блять, потрясающий, – шепчет он, открывая тюбик. Он снова садится на колени Фрэнка, тянется назад своими ловкими пальцами, а Фрэнк кладет ладони на его бедра. Он медленно массирует бедра Джерарда, наблюдая за тем, как тот себя готовит. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу и глубоко вдыхает воздух через нос. Как же чертовски горячо.

– Джи, – шепчет он, – расскажи, как ты себя чувствуешь.

– Так хорошо, – стонет тот. – Прошло уже… блять, Фрэнки. Слишком долго. Так сильно хочу тебя, – шепчет он. Фрэнк протягивает руку, снова обхватывая пальцами член Джерарда. – Если не будешь осторожен, я кончу до того, как ты в меня войдешь, – стонет он. Фрэнк прижимает Джерарда ближе к своей груди, протягивает руку за его спину – туда, где он входит в себя собственными пальцами. – Блять, – выдыхает Джерард, когда Фрэнк медленно добавляет к его пальцу свой.

Фрэнк не может произнести ни слова. Джерард медленно двигается на его бедрах, мягко, безнадежно, прижимаясь своим членом к его. Фрэнк тоже начинает двигаться, и они раскачиваются вместе до тех пока, пока он больше не в силах этого вынести.

– Джерард, прошу, – задыхается Фрэнк.

– Хорошо, да, – шепчет тот, отстраняясь на достаточное расстояние, чтобы натянуть презерватив на член Фрэнка. Фрэнку приходится закусить нижнюю губу. Джерард берет еще смазку и наносит ее на презерватив. Когда он наконец двигается вперед, Фрэнк совершенно не готов к тому, как горячо ладонь Джерарда обхватывает его, пока он медленно на него насаживается.

– О, блять, – стонет Фрэнк, беспомощно выгибая спину под весом Джерарда. Тот чуть подается вниз, опираясь на грудь Фрэнка, и полностью опускается на него.

– Фрэнк, – тяжело говорит он. – Я не могу…

Фрэнк старается не шелохнуться.

– Скажи, когда можно начать двигаться, Джи.

– Просто. Дай мне. Черт. Одну секунду, – кивает тот, резко и глубоко вдыхая через нос.

– Все, что хочешь, – отвечает Фрэнк. Блять, у него, кажется, кружится голова.

– Хочу тебя, – говорит Джерард, подаваясь вперед и прижимаясь губами к подбородку Фрэнка. Фрэнк обвивает руки вокруг его спины и медленно двигает бедрами, успокаивающе проводя руками по спине Джерарда, когда тот начинает двигаться вместе с ним. Хорошо. Так, нахрен, хорошо. Джерард прижимается лицом к шее Фрэнка и шепчет:

– Ты такой… я просто не могу. Фрэнки.

Фрэнк не помнит, чувствовал ли такую близость с кем-то когда-либо в своей жизни. И это, блять, так чертовски сопливо, но он все равно скажет это Джерарду. Сразу скажет, как только снова будет в состоянии формулировать предложения. Сейчас он может только дышать и пытаться не кончить сию минуту. Он хочет, чтобы Джерард был первым. Он протягивает руку между ними и обхватывает его член. Джерард стонет, все еще прижимаясь губами к его шее, а потом приподнимает голову и целует Фрэнка в губы. Фрэнк отвечает на поцелуй, тем временем проводя рукой по всей длине, позволяя Джерарду самому установить подходящий ритм, пока он продолжает покачиваться на его бедрах.

– Джерард, – шепчет Фрэнк и снова целует его. Когда Джерард начинает двигаться быстрее, Фрэнк тоже ускоряет движения своей руки. Чувствуя обрывистое дыхание Джерарда своими губами, он понимает, что тот уже на грани. Джерард кладет ладонь на его затылок, прижимая их губы друг к другу, двигаясь вместе с Фрэнком, пока они оба не начинают стонать, пока он не напрягается и не кончает, изливаясь на руку и живот Фрэнка.

Фрэнк продолжает двигать бедрами, входя в Джерарда, пока не кончает сам, впиваясь зубами в нижнюю губу Джерарда. Джерард тяжело вздыхает, сжимая ладони вокруг головы Фрэнка. Ага, он подумает об этом позже. Сейчас он просто нежно целует укушенную губу, прижимая Джерарда к себе.

– Фрэнк, Фрэнк, Фрэнк, – вздыхает Джерард, прикасаясь губами к его щеке. – Черт. Это было…

– Идеально, – заканчивает он за него.

– Ага, – издает Джерард, слезая с Фрэнка и помогая ему избавиться от презерватива, чтобы они могли остаться в объятиях друг друга. Фрэнк не может перестать проводить руками по коже Джерарда, не может перестать медленно и нежно целовать его.

– Люблю тебя, – шепчет он.

– Люблю тебя тоже, – отвечает Джерард. – Теперь мне можно рассмотреть твои татуировки? – улыбается он с таким видом, будто это просто предлог, чтобы к нему прикоснуться.

– Флаг тебе в руки, – говорит Фрэнк, но его голос звучит нежно и радостно, ни капли не насмешливо, как он того хотел. Еще он не может толком прекратить издавать эти обрывистые счастливые звуки, когда пальцы Джерарда касаются особо чувствительных точек, и Джерард целует его в шею каждый раз, когда это происходит.

– Не могу дождаться, чтобы сделать это еще раз, – говорит Джерард.

– А потом еще и еще, – добавляет Фрэнк. – Но, наверное, сначала стоит поужинать. Обед был уже давно.

– Практично, – замечает Джерард. – Позволишь помочь тебе с готовкой?

– Конечно, – отвечает Фрэнк. Но пока не поднимается. Он хочет еще немного насладиться объятиями Джерарда. Тот утыкается носом в его подбородок и говорит:

– Мы еще можем вернуться позже, знаешь. Я правда, правда никуда не денусь.

– Знаю, – отвечает Фрэнк, целуя его. – Просто… хочу продлить удовольствие еще на пару минут.

– Сколько угодно, – говорит Джерард, продолжая исследовать его татуировки. Фрэнк улыбается. У них будет просто охуенный вечер. Он уверен, теперь таких вечеров будет еще много.

Они ужинают и снова трахаются. А затем еще, и еще. И еще раз утром. В конце концов, они слезают с кровати, завтракают кофе и хлопьями с молоком и, держась за руки, направляются к дому Оливии и Дэвида, чтобы забрать Дэмиана.

– Оливия же сказала, что можно прийти вечером, – смеется Дэвид, открывая входную дверь.

– Мы… эм. Соскучились по нему, – говорит Фрэнк, и Джерард крепче сжимает его руку. – Если он еще не готов, мы можем прийти попозже, но…

Его слова прерываются топотом ног Дэмиана и Скотта, выбегающих с кухни.

– Пап! Джи! – кричит Дэмиан. Он прыгает на них с разбега, и Фрэнк успевает подхватить его за талию.

– Ну что, хорошо повеселился, мартышонок? – спрашивает он.

– Да! – радостно отвечает Дэмиан.

– Готов отправиться домой со мной и Джи?

Дэмиан бросает на них взгляд, полный размышлений.

– Вы держались за руки. Он сказал, что будет твоим парнем?

– Да, сказал, – отвечает Джерард и присаживается вниз, чтобы заглянуть в глаза мальчику. – Надеюсь, ты не против.

Фрэнк чувствует, как к глазам подступают слезы, когда Дэмиан прижимается к Джерарду и крепко его обнимает. Дэвид и Оливия улыбаются на фоне. Фрэнк целует макушку Дэмиана и щеку Джерарда.

– Иди за своими вещами, Дэмиан, – шепчет он. Дэмиан кивает, еще раз обнимает Джерарда и убегает внутрь дома.

– Поздравляем вас, – говорит Оливия. – Правда.

– Спасибо, – отвечает Джерард. – Я самый счастливый на свете человек.

Фрэнк просто смотрит на него какое-то время, пытаясь подобрать слова.

– Это моя фраза, – наконец, отвечает он. Джерард улыбается ему в ответ и притягивает его в объятия.

– Думаю, мы можем ей поделиться друг с другом.

Фрэнк привстает на носочки и чмокает Джерарда в губы.

– Иу-у-у, – комментирует Дэмиан, уже вернувшийся со своим рюкзаком.

– Придется тебе к этому привыкать, приятель, – замечает Дэвид, не сдержав усмешку. Дэмиан высовывает язык и тянет Фрэнка и Джерарда в сторону двери. Они смеются и прощаются с Дэвидом, Оливией и Скоттом.

– Угадай, куда мы сейчас пойдем, мартышонок, – начинает Фрэнк. – Как насчет магазина комиксов?

– Ура! – голосит Дэмиан. Фрэнк улыбается. Он берет ладонь Джерарда в свои руки и смотрит, как Дэмиан прыгает впереди.

– Потом ужин? – предлагает Джерард.

– Прекрасно, – соглашается Фрэнк. – Черт. А как тут обстоят дела после Дня благодарения? Будет очень людно?

– Не, не особо. Все самые крупные распродажи на Черную пятницу проходят не у нас, а в Трентоне, – отвечает Джерард, и Фрэнк выдыхает с облегчением.

– Знаешь, сейчас впервые за долгое время я не чувствую тихий ужас, когда думаю о Рождестве, – признается Фрэнк.

– Сделаю все возможное, чтобы сохранить такой настрой, – искренне говорит Джерард. Фрэнк улыбается.

– Думаю, если просто будешь находиться рядом, этого уже будет достаточно. В душе я настоящий Гринч. Я правда пытаюсь не расстраивать Дэмиана, но не всегда получается.

– Тогда я буду рядом. Столько, сколько пожелаешь.

– Столько, сколько ты сам сможешь, – говорит Фрэнк.

– О, отлично, когда можно к вам переехать? – Джерард смеется, произнося эти слова, но Фрэнку кажется, возможно, он правда имеет в виду то, что говорит.

– Ну, знаешь, хоть когда, – отвечает Фрэнк. Он тоже говорит совершенно серьезно. Джерард снова улыбается. Фрэнк уверен, что он его понял. – Посмотрим, – говорит он, вспоминая тот недолгий период времени, когда недолюбливал Джерарда. – Боже, я так тебя люблю.

– Я тоже тебя люблю. На самом деле, думаю, ты мой любимый избиратель.

– Но я за тебя не голосовал, – напоминает Фрэнк.

– Посмотрим, что я могу сделать, чтобы завоевать твой голос до следующих выборов, – поддразнивает Джерард.

– Я уверен, что ты сейчас предлагаешь совершенно неприличные вещи. Но ты завоевал мой голос уже тогда, когда помог с парком Шерман, – признается Фрэнк.

– Вот теперь ты говоришь как настоящий политик.

– От тебя подхватил. Может, в следующий раз я буду твоим конкурентом.

– Или напарником, кандидатом в вице-мэры, – предлагает Джерард, приобнимая его за плечи и притягивая ближе к себе.

– Ну, не знаю, я буду вполне доволен позицией Первого… ну ты понял. Погоди, ты же не собираешься в итоге выдвигаться в президенты? – вдумчивая ухмылка на лице Джерарда, мягко говоря, пугает его. – Ладно, проехали, – добавляет он. Дэмиан поворачивается к ним лицом, стоя в дверях магазина комиксов.

– Па-а-ап, Джи-и-и, давайте быстрее.

Фрэнк смеется, пока Джерард тянет его за руку, спеша присоединиться к Дэмиану. Все остальное может подождать. Для начала, им надо поспеть за восторженным мальчиком. Заходя в магазин, Джерард подхватывает Дэмиана на руки и сразу же несет его в сторону полки с новинками. Фрэнк не может сдержать улыбку. Не только Дэмиан сейчас в восторге.

– А я все думал, когда вы уже придете вместе, – говорит Шон из-за касс.

– Это еще что такое? – надувается Фрэнк. И тут же улыбается. Шон – один из самых классных людей в городе. Они видят его почти каждую неделю, и он всегда с радостью помогает Дэмиану выбрать новые комиксы.

– Ну, Джерард говорит о тебе и Дэмиане больше, чем о чем-либо еще. И вы двое не лучше, – с ухмылкой отвечает Шон. – Если бы мне было с кем поспорить, я бы точно поставил на вас деньги.

– Ну что ж, жаль, – говорит Фрэнк. – Знаешь, я всегда хотел тебя пригласить в гости, но думал, что это будет странно. Заходи к нам иногда на ужин в воскресенье. Ко всем нам.

– Звучит здорово, – улыбается Шон. – Вы, ребята, очень классные. Мои дети чуть младше Дэмиана, но, думаю…

– Черт возьми, да, приводи семью, – прерывает его Фрэнк с улыбкой на лице. – А теперь мне, кажется, пора проследить за тем, что там они собираются купить, – смеется он, слыша восторженные голоса Джерарда и Дэмиана.

– Эти двое легко могут раскупить весь магазин, – смеется Шон.

– Прости, но я должен это остановить, – шутит Фрэнк в ответ и идет спасать своих мальчиков друг от друга.

– Пап, Джерард сказал, что купит мне это! – заявляет Дэмиан, протягивая ему выпуск “Мини титанов”. – А еще он говорит, что научит меня их рисовать.

– Вот это здорово. А меня тоже научишь? – с ухмылкой спрашивает Фрэнк, взглянув на Джерарда.

– Все, что только захочешь, – отвечает Джерард, ухмыляясь в ответ. – Все, что угодно.

– Ты все время это повторяешь, видимо, придется поймать тебя на слове, – мурлычет Фрэнк.

– О, на это я и рассчитываю, – отвечает Джерард.

@MayorGWay Счастливых праздников, Пайнхерст! Нам есть, что отметить в этом году, так что не важно, справляете вы Рождество, Хануку или Новый год, желаю вам отлично провести время!

*

@FrankIeroCPA: Думаю, нас ждет хороший год. 

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA *ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНЫЙ* год. 

*

@MayorGWay: Сегодня по прогнозу будет холодно! Берегите себя. Не выходите из дома, если можете.  
  
@FrankIeroCPA: MayorGWay Я на это и рассчитывал... 

*

@FrankIeroCPA: Всей душой считаю День Святого Валентина глупейшим праздником, но, признаюсь, забавно видеть, как сильно он нравится моему ребенку.

@MayorGWay: @FrankIeroCPA Если что, я прямо сейчас покупаю тебе цветы (конфеты?)

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay Как будто я смогу отказаться от конфет.

*

@MayorGWay: Переезд! :D Пайнхерст, хорошо ведите себя сегодня! Я буду весь в делах, иначе @FrankIeroCPA меня прикончит.

@FrankIeroCPA: @MayorGWay тогда мне придется избавиться от тела И от всех этих книг про искусство. Нет, спасибо.

Фрэнк сидит за столом, попивая свой кофе и наблюдая за тем, как Джерард аккуратно отмеряет ингредиенты для блинчиков.

– Ты его уже разбудил? – спрашивает он, закончив подготовку. 

– Ага. Наверное, играет с подарками, – отвечает Фрэнк. Джерард подходит к лестнице на первом этаже и кричит:

– Восьмилеткам, которые не спускаются к завтраку вовремя, не разрешат выбрать щенка!

Фрэнк смеется, когда слышит топот ножек Дэмиана, несущегося вниз по лестнице.

– Не знаю, смогут ли эти блинчики затмить вафли с начинкой, что я приготовил на твой день рождения, – подтрунивает Фрэнк.

– Я же _стараюсь_ , – ворчит Джерард.

– Знаю, детка, – ухмыляется Фрэнк. – И у тебя отлично получается.

Дэмиан плюхается на стул рядом с Фрэнком. Его практически трясет от радости. Фрэнк начинает сожалеть о своем обещании приготовить особенный горячий шоколад. Но это же его день рождения. Они справятся. 

– Они с собакой, наверное, будут выматывать друг друга? – спрашивает Джерард, с улыбкой бросая взгляд на Фрэнка.

– Ты так говоришь, как будто уже точно знаешь, что мы придем домой с собакой, – отвечает Фрэнк. Джерард только смеется в ответ. Вот гаденыш.

Но он прав. Фрэнк даже отметил пару приютов в Трентоне, если им не повезет здесь. 

Фрэнк уже не знает, сколько раз за утро сказал Дэмиану не говорить с набитым ртом, но Джерард продолжает подливать ему кофе, так что все хорошо, он спокоен. Блинчики получаются очень вкусными, кстати. Он благодарит Джерарда долгим поцелуем, заставляющим Дэмиана драматично вздохнуть. Фрэнк улыбается, прижимаясь к губам Джерарда.

После завтрака они садятся в Хонду Фрэнка и едут в приют. Сегодня хорошая погода, и Фрэнк переживает, что в приюте будет слишком много людей, но когда они подъезжают, у входа припаркована всего пара машин. Фрэнк и Джерард останавливаются у дверей, прежде чем войти, положив ладони на плечи Дэмиана.

– Помни, что кричать нельзя, – напоминает Фрэнк.

– И не бегать, не прыгать, и все такое, – добавляет Джерард.

Для ребенка Фрэнка это может оказаться непосильной задачей, но он все равно кивает с серьезным видом. Фрэнк задумывается, не предложить ли стимул для хорошего поведения, например, заехать за мороженым на обратном пути, но у них все еще остался торт со вчерашнего празднования, к тому же, Фрэнк решает, что щенок и так будет хорошей наградой. Дэмиан берет Джерарда за руку и тянет его внутрь. Фрэнк улыбается и следует за ними.

Правда, он был бы готов взять _всех_ собак домой, если бы только мог себе это позволить. Но сегодня они берут только одну. Холл переходит в комнату, вдоль стен заполненную будками. Волонтер разговаривает с другой семьей, так что Фрэнк, Джерард и Дэмиан просто ходят мимо полок, останавливаясь возле тех животных, кто выходит наружу, чтобы поприветствовать их. Большинство собак уже в возрасте, но в одной конуре, кажется, сидит пятеро щенков помеси мопса. Фрэнк закусывает губу. Они решили взять щенка, чтобы Дэмиан мог с ним играть, но… Джерард оставляет Дэмиана, внимательно слушающего волонтера, и подходит к Фрэнку, беря его за руку.

– Одна собака за раз, – шепчет он.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я готов взять их всех, да? – застенчиво улыбается Фрэнк. Джерард быстро пересчитывает животных.

– Пожалуй, девятнадцать – это довольно много. Пойдем посмотрим, что думает Дэмиан.  
Дэмиан внимательно осматривается по сторонам, выпучив глаза. 

– Пап, им _всем_ нужен дом, – шепчет он. Тихо усмехнувшись, Фрэнк приобнимает его за плечи.

– Знаю, мартышонок. Но сегодня мы можем взять только одну.

– Щеночка? – спрашивает Дэмиан, нахмурив брови.

– Любую собаку, какую захочешь, – отвечает Джерард. – Но, думаю, для начала щенок, или более или менее молодой пес, будет лучшим выбором.

Дэмиан тут же присаживается на колени перед конурой с мопсиками. Фрэнк нисколько не удивлен. Они чертовски милые. Они с Джерардом встают за спиной Дэмиана и наблюдают за тем, как играют щенки. Фрэнк не может оторвать взгляда от маленькой собачонки, которую постоянно отталкивают вбок, и когда волонтер спрашивает, показать ли им кого поближе, Фрэнк моментально указывает на нее. Джерард смотрит на него, и Фрэнк шепчет:

– Если скажешь, что она коротышка…

– Люблю тебя, – шепчет он в ответ. – Она идеальна.

Они проходят в другую комнату и садятся на пол рядом с щенком. Девочка, кажется, очень рада пообщаться с каждым из них. Она явно обладает пылом мопса, но рыльце у нее обычной длины, что, в общем-то, значит меньше затрат на ветеринара. Какое-то время спустя она забирается на колени Джерарда и плюхается с небольшим «Вуф», очевидно, вымотанная играми.

– Она-то нам и нужна, – говорит Фрэнк.

– Берем! – добавляет Дэмиан.

– Кажется, мы нашли себе собачку, – кивает Джерард.

Фрэнк не может убрать улыбку со своего лица.

– Пойду начну заполнять документы.

Выходя из комнаты, он бросает взгляд через плечо. Его парень, его сын и его щенок. Идеальная картина. Жаль, что он оставил дома фотоаппарат. Хотя, думает Фрэнк, у них будет еще много возможностей для фотографий. А он постарается найти для этого время. Он смеется, поворачиваясь лицом к девушке за кассой.

– Моя семья берет этого щенка домой. Что нужно подписать? Погнали.

@MayorGWay Сегодня в нашей семье появился щенок. Пришло время прогуляться по парку. Присоединяйтесь к нам!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Scared Straight!» – серия фильмов про малолетних преступников
> 
> Та-дам! Вот и все. Спасибо большое всем, кто прочитал. Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, оставляйте комментарии, нам будет очень приятно)
> 
> Скоро будет еще больше интересных переводов :)


End file.
